Novel Surprises
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Matthew Williams is a romance novelist in the middle of writing his latest 17th century based novel, but he finds himself in some intense writer's block. Hmm, maybe bringing them out of the book would work. Might be going "M" for some content...
1. Francis

_"Roderich, you know that I love you."_

_ Roderich turned around and looked over to gape at the Prussian; astonished by the statement that he had uttered so reverently. "Gilbert… You can't mean that."_

_ Gilbert walked up to him and cupped his face in his calloused hands. "I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it."_

_ They stared at each other in silence for a long time, taking in each other's features. There was nothing to ruin this moment. Roderich's betrothed being far off in another country for the moment. Everything seemed to stop. Gravity seemed to move them closer, their eye contact never straying. This was it. This was their moment…_

"MATTIEU! I CAME TO VISIT AGAIN, MON COEUR!"

Matthew Williams looked up and sighed as he stopped writing up his latest novel. He had been doing so well! He had been making such a good progress on it! Finally after months of writer's block and several dates with the current intruder of the house, he had made progress!

"MATTIEU!"

"I'M IN HERE FRANCIS!" And you just interrupted the biggest writer's muse of all time, he added mentally.

"Matthieu! There you are!" Francis walked in and smiled brightly, holding up a bottle of wine and his usual workbag. "I decided that we should have a dinner here at home!"

Matthew sighed and shut his laptop; smiling faintly. "That was sweet of you. Sure. I'll make some pancakes and we can enjoy the evening."

"Oh? Are you writing again? Oh…" Francis opened the laptop again and grinned as he skimmed through the latest writing, "tres bon! This is quite good Mattieu! I still think we should move to France and have you become a professional."

"E-eh? T-that's ridiculous. I still need to work on my story. I feel like it's missing something."

Francis shook his head. "I don't see any problem with it. Your writing about l'amour and it's well seen in this… although…" He smiled that suspicious smile of his and continued, "if you were to add a little more detail when you get into what they actually do… Oh, oui; this story would be on the top of the booklists."

Matthew sighed and opened the wine, pouring them both glasses and shutting the laptop again. "We've been over this, I am going to write the scene, but it's not going to be written by me and me alone. I'm not getting your advice for it."

"Oui, oui; you've told me that already." Francis led him out to the balcony and they sat down upon the outdoor furniture. "Mattieu, I think you are working too hard. You need to relax; spend your time having some joy in your life."

"M-maple, I am getting my story done. It's been ages since I have written anything."

Francis took a sip of his wine and leaned back, all but showing off his unbuttoned shirt and hence his chest. A smiled played on his face and he winked, "I still think that you could use a bit of l'amour. At least enough to keep your writing juices pumping."

Matthew sipped his wine and kept a distance by sitting in the other balcony chair. "I think I'll pass…"

Francis sighed and leaned back, "I am always available if you need me, Mattieu."

"I'm aware of that."

"Mon Coeur, I think we need to go and hang out with some others. You know," he leaned forward and flashed his wicked grin, "we can join Arthur and Alfred at the bar…"

Matthew held back a groan of annoyance; the last thing he wanted to do was spend an evening watching Francis and Arthur get drunk while Alfred went on about aliens. He sighed and looked down at Francis's bag to frown. "Huh? What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Francis pulled out an old leather bound novel and laughed, "Arthur left it on my desk this morning at work. I was explaining cooking to him and he started throwing around what he called _curses_." Francis shook his head, "it was so amusing. You should have seen it!"

Matthew took the book from him and flipped through the pages. This is in-"

"Old English. I know. I flipped through it during lunch and cursed my boss with a pox of 'horsedung' for the next two weeks." Francis's glass of wine became drained and he began to pour himself another glass.

"Hey, look at this, " Matthew moved closer to Francis and pointed, "bring a creature into being."

"Mattieu? I don't see the purpose of that. Unless you are suddenly listening to your brother Alfred and think that we should bring aliens into creation."

"No. I was thinking-" The doorbell interrupted what he was going to say and Matthew sighed as Francis jumped up and ran to answer the door to, surprise surprise, Arthur and Alfred.

"Mes Amis! Welcome! We were just chatting about you two."

"Stop acting like a frog and let us the bloody hell in!"

"I was thinking it would be amazing to actually meet one of my story characters," Matthew finished quietly. He set the book aside and walked back in to greet his guests; carrying in with him the wine and pouring them both glasses.

Alfred shook his head and pulled the wine away. "Dude! We should totally have some of my epic new soda! I wanna mass produce this!"

"O-okay."

Francis pulled him and Arthur close and the evening continued in awkward, drunken spirals downward.

_**A/N: I'm writing after an epic idea I found in a friend's notebook. She basically went, "you can write this if you want," and I replied, "AWESOME!" XD**_

_**I'm not sure about pairings… I'm divided in how I want this to turn out. **_

_**PruCan or PruAus?**_

_**FraCan or FrAus?**_

_**England x Someone?**_

_**America x Someone? **_

_**It's hard to decide. I'm just very happy not to have a huge Hungary frying pan thing or a Germany x Italy thing going right now. I'm still deciding on their involvement (if any) for this. **_

_**Anyway, reviews would be exceptional. I want to know what the world thinks I should do (even though there are odds that I won't listen to a word you say).**_


	2. Early Morn Guests

Francis and Arthur laid upon each other; singing drunkenly of something that had to do with truffles. They swayed in time to the grandfather clock and laughed as they went, "_I bought my love a truffO~ But all she want was RUM~"_

Alfred was… Well, Matthew was somewhat afraid to question that far. He turned away from the singing duo and headed back to the balcony, intent on enjoying some moonlight. His mind buzzed animatedly with the alcohol running through him. He wasn't normally a drunker, but sometimes…

Sometimes the stuff did wonders.

He paused on the way out to grab his laptop and slid the door shut soundlessly; no need to have Francis come along and want to "help" him again. He had had enough of that kind of aid during his last novel when the Frenchman had showed up during his intercourse scene between his story's Greek and Japanese characters.

As if in response to his thoughts, his lower regions hurt for a second. No, he wasn't going to do that again. Once was enough.

A light breeze played across the lawn as the monitor illuminated itself and the main screen started to load up. Unfortunately, that moonlight from earlier… it was long gone; hidden by the clouds in the blackened sky.

"Alright, time for the main characters' moment," Matthew smiled as the novel loaded up onto the screen and he scrolled down to the latest scene.

_ Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Austrian's waist, not accepting the small protests that the Austrian made. He wasn't going to back down. It had taken him long enough to finally get a picture of the aristocrat's schedule; his free time, his passions… oh, and what passion he had. _

_ "What are you laughing at," Roderich asked, clearly flustered by the arrogant man's laughter. He wasn't that much of a novice at showing his desire._

_ "Nothing, I was just thinking how priceless it will be to see you writhing against your bedchamber sheets, screaming my name."_

_ Heat engulfed Roderich's face as he gave the Prussian a peeved glare and tried to take a step back, ending up against the mansion wall, "you obnoxious, arrogant-"_

_ Gilbert didn't give him time to reply before he…_

Matthew paused in his writing and frowned. Was he getting a little ahead of himself? Gilbert's character had taken ages to develop with Roderich. It almost seemed criminal to push them at each other so quickly. Roderich's character seemed to be doing alright, but… Damn, Gilbert was hard.

…

Matthew chuckled and started at Roderich's cut off insult.

_A sound, quick footsteps away, alerted the pair in the gardens. Someone had seen them. Together._

_ "Shit."_

_ Roderich paled, "I'll have the soul arrested for this."_

_ Gilbert pulled the aristocrat close, wrapping an arm around him, and kissed him. It was not going to be a quick, light peck on the cheek. No, he was Gilbert Beilschmidt. What he wanted, he took. No ifs, ands, or buts. And right now that want was standing in front of him, blushing fiercely and trying to catch anyone unfortunate enough to be out on this moonlit night._

_ "Roderich…"_

_ Wary violet eyes looked up at him, trusting but worried, "what?"_

_ "See you tomorrow's night."_

_ With that…_

Tomorrow's night?

Matthew cursed horribly and shut the computer, setting it aside roughly and groaning. He shouldn't have let Francis push him into letting Alfred and Arthur stay for the night! Now he was back under the control of his old writer's block!

It was horrible!

He wanted to chuck something as far as he could in his aggravation. Why? Why couldn't he stand up to those three?

…

Or his editor, publicist, the neighbors, the…

"Maple…" Matthew was beyond his limit. The table made a thump sound as his head made contact with it and a pulsing throb became apparent at the sight of impact on his head.

Stupid Alfred being a complete slob and pulling him away from his writing to eat at fastfood places.

Stupid Arthur being a complete prude and pulling him away from his writing to sip tea and talk about how bothersome Francis was being..

Stupid Francis for being a pervert and pulling him away from his writing or offering suggestions and "motivation" for his work.

If he could just get some time to be alone in his own home, a day perhaps, he could get some of this accomplished!

No, they had to keep coming around and bothering him-

"Hey dude! You have no slushie machine!"

Alfred…

Alfred slid the balcony door shut and sat down in the other chair, "dude! So I was watching this movie and it was completely bogus! It was trying to say that buying from McDonalds is unhealthy! Can you believe that? I mean, if McDonalds was unhealthy, then I would be considered _overweight_ and I'm not… Right?"

This was it! He could tell his brother off and… "Right, Al."

…Or he could completely agree with him. Matthew mentally sighed in defeat as Alfred laughed.

"See? I have you on my side at least. I tried telling Arthur about it and he said that he agreed with the stupid documentary!" He stuffed his face with some sweets and continued, "Sho I shaid that he shooud go shee 'ow his Engrish countrymensh are doin'."

"What?"

Alfred shook his head, "I shaid," he swallowed quickly and continued, "he should go see how his English countrymen are doing if he is hatin' on America so much. Turned out someone fudged up the papers and said he was doing better then the US."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, he totally faked those papers; I checked with my people and they were all saying that England was the fattest country of all time and wear skirts."

"That's Scottish."

"Huh?"

"They're called kilts and they're more of the Irish/Scottish region, not England."

Alfred shook his head, "Mattie, do you think that I'm stupid or something? I don't care what he wants to call them; they're still skirts."

…Why was he trying to reason with Alfred again?

Matthew yawned and shooed at Alfred, "I'm going to go to bed in a minute if you would just head in and-"

"Yeah, well, I'm planning on hitting the road anyway. I just wanted to say sup before I left. Oh, and that I'm borrowing your syrup. I ran out at my place and the grocery places are all closed right now."

"It's not borrowing if you aren't going to give it back," but Alfred was already shutting the slider and heading back through the house.

That was it! He needed a change; and not the "American" change, no he needed a change in his life. Something to add a little excitement… or at least get rid of this horrible writer's block!

He slammed his fist down on the table and shouted expletives into the night. What the heck was on the table? His laptop was on the other side of it. He opened his laptop and the screen brightened the area, presenting to him the spell book Francis had shown him.

Huh, he should have remembered it was still outside. Arthur would probably have gotten upset if anything had happened to it. Picking it up, Matthew turned to head back into the house and return it (although it would no doubt be a useless return) when he paused.

What if…

No, that wouldn't work.

But if it did…

Stop it, you're dreaming too big, Matthew.

He bit his lip and opened the book, flipping through pages until he paused on the one he had wanted to talk to Francis about.

It looked easy enough; imagine a person and mumble an incantation while thinking of the person. If it didn't work then oh well, it wasn't like his life depended on it.

If it did work though, he would be able to get out of his writer's block and he would be able to get more in depth with his creations.

He could just imagine how epic it would be to have a conversation with the Prussian in his novel. Roderich would be amusing to talk to as well. Plus, since he knew that they had feelings for each other, he could get information and see first-hand actions and reactions of the couple and be able to write a whole heck of a lot easier.

The idea was fool proof.

_Unless it doesn't work._

But he was just going to give it a shot, he didn't have any expectation.

_He really wanted it to work though._

Matthew stood in the chilly night air and began to recite the lines repetitively; ignoring the warning feeling he was getting and thinking of Gilbert; Silver hair, sharp red eyes that seemed to dissect anything from anyone, a smirk to piss off all enemies.

Then he paused only to begin again with Roderich; brown hair, emotion filled violet eyes, impeccable attire, music talent beyond most others.

He looked around, finished with his work and sighed. He hadn't _honestly_ thought that would work… not much anyway. It was a fluke. Arthur was trying these spells all the time and they never worked. What was so different about him that the old English drivel would somehow work?

Nothing: that was what.

"Arthur~" He shut his laptop and carried it, and the spell book, into the house to the drunkenly sprawled duo in the living room.

"What's going on, Mattie? Do you need me to cook?" Arthur hugged Francis closer to him and started to sob, "I'm not a cook. My food tastes like the bloody ground we walk on."

"Oh, mon Anglais ami, I would eat your cooking all the time for you. I would even lie and say it tasted half as good as mine."

Arthur looked at him in surprise, "you would?"

This was going downhill, "Arthur! Francis brought your spell book over and I thought you should have it before you head home."

"My spell book? Oh!" Arthur lunged forward and embraced Matthew in a very tight, uncomfortable hug, "I thought I would never see my book again! I was looking everywhere for this thing! I thought I'd lost it! Oh, Alfred~ If Francis ever leaves you, call me!"

…Drunk.

Francis gaped, "mon ami! That is my little Canadian!"

"What are you talking about? This is clearly Alfred."

Francis stood up and walked lousily over to them, "look at his hair. It is clearly the latest French design. Do you really see that sloppy American having such a fashionable hairstyle?"

"The French are a bunch of lousy slobs!"

"Well… The English smell like a bunch of filthy pigs!"

"Take that back!"

Francis grinned, "do you want to fight me? I will warn you, I've had the most famous French swordsman in the entire world teach me how to fight."

"I had a bloody genius English Olympian teach me to swordfight."

Matthew pushed them away from each other and began to walk Arthur to the door. "It was r-really great to have you come o-over to the house. We should do this again sometime s-soon. I was actually thinking w-we should have lunch t-tomorrow…"

Arthur laughed, "hear that Francis? Al wants to have lunch with me instead of you!"

"I didn't mean it like-"

"It was just a fluke! You will see! Al loves me like he loves hamburgers!" Francis came after them and Matthew felt the whole thing getting out of control.

"That's not what he just said!" A grin was plastered all over Arthur's face as he wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulders, "he's even thinking of coming with me home to my place!"

"I-I never said t-that-"

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Francis came in and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, shrugging out of his unbuttoned shirt, "Alfred has always loved me!"

They were beyond reason.

"He may love you, but he loves me more."

"LIES!"

"It's the truth!"

"Non!"

"YES!"

"NON!"

"YES!"

Matthew shoved the two outside the front door, stuffing Arthur's spell book into his hands, and slammed the door on them. The neighbors would call the police if they went too far.

The grandfather clock chimed three and Matthew felt himself yawn as he rubbed his ribs. Francis had such a hard grip sometimes. He was actually kind of surprised he had gotten them off him without much trouble… Still though, he was going to have some bad bruises later from this.

Next time Francis recommended a dinner party, he was going to tell him no.

"GET OFF ME YOU INSOLENT MENACE!"

"Come on~ You know you've been waiting ages for me and now that annoying Spanish woman is overseas…"

What the heck?

_**A/N: MATTHEW! YOU'RE HOUSE HAS BEEN INVADED!**_

_**Kesesese~ I had a fun time with Francis and Arthur. Oh yes, and Hungary has no appearance right now. I'm processing ideas right now, but here you go. Chapter two. **_

_**Read and Review; it helps "keep the writing juices pumping" as Francis would say. XD**_


	3. The Quarrelling Duo

Matthew blinked as he looked into his bedroom and saw the two figures sprawled across his sheets. They stared back at him in surprise and outrage.

"Do you _mind_," the brunette asked, trying in vain to shove the silverette above him off.

"I don't mind if he watches," the man above him cooed down at the other, "just as long as he knows that if he talks then I'll run my sword through him."

"…arrogant dummkopf."

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein prinzessin."

"Stop calling me your princess! I am not a woman!"

The silverette smirked knowingly and leaned closer, causing the brunette to become incredibly flustered, "don't even deny that that doesn't make you wet for me."

"Men don't become wet!"

"They do if they-"

Oh dear, this was getting even more awkward, "excuse me!"

The two men turned their attention back to the door, and thus, to the Canadian standing uncomfortably in the doorway. The silverette flashed a grin, "geuten abend, sir. If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to claim this person as mine own. If you would just be so wonderful as to step out for about drei or fumpf hours…"

"I don't speak… whatever those numbers and all that was."

"It's German. Hmm…" The man pulled away, but not before kissing the brunette in an inappropriate manner. "In what city do we find ourselves, sir?"

"Montreal. Why?"

"Montreal? Where in the world is that?"

"Canada?"

"Excuse you."

"What," Matthew frowned. Where had these two come from… and why were they in his house?

"You said Canada? Is that a city or your culture's sneeze?"

Matthew blinked, "Canada is the country we are in…right now."

Everyone stood staring quietly at each other for a few minutes before the silverette elected to speak again.

"What about in five minutes?"

"You have got to be kidding me," the brunette shoved himself up into a semi-sitting position and gave the silverette a glare before turning his violet gaze to the Canadian, "see here; we have no idea how we got here or for what purpose, but I can assure you that you will be paid well to escort us back to Vienna. I have plans that require my presence and it won't do for me to be-"

"Pfft, plans? Do you not understand what this means, Roddy? We don't have to go back!" He stretched a bit and started to pop his back "We can stay here in…" He looked over at Matthew again questioningly.

"Montreal-"

"Montreal! We don't have to go back and you don't have to see that Spanish swine again and-"

"And nothing," Roderich replied, standing up and wobbling a bit, "you may like the idea of leaving duties and priorities behind, but I, on the other hand, do not. …which is precisely why, Gilbert, your country is not as large an influence and power like mine."

"Wait… What are you two's names?" Matthew felt his ears ringing.

The silverette grinned, "sorry, mein prinzessin is horrible with introductions-"

"You are just upset over not getting to cut off Antonia's head."

"I WOULD HAVE ONLY NEEDED DREI MINUTES! DREI!" He pulled out his sword and began to go on about something, making gestures that seemed somehow related to attacking the mentioned Spaniard.

Matthew groaned as the two went from English into complete German. "C-can we p-please s-stick to English."

"See, you are causing more problems! You assume too much," the aggressive one shouted.

"You don't understand the issues that _exist_ Gilbert!" Roderich shouted back, throwing his hands up in the air as if to say he was done with anything further in the argument.

Matthew sighed, "can we-"

"Exist? Who says these 'issues,' as you call them, exist? Roderich, if you actually opened your eyes and spent five seconds away from your piano, you would realize that no one actually cares if we are together. Not even you." He licked his lower lip provocatively, "not that I mind."

Roderich sputtered angrily," you're such a… that is…"

"Are you finding your verbal abuse tough to come across?"

"I'll be in another room…" Roderich stood up and walked over to the door, pausing in front of Matthew, "I apologize, he is distracting. I am Roderich Edelstein, the leader of the Republic of Austria. This…" He looked as he motioned over to Gilbert, "insolent soul is Gilbert Beilschmidt, representative for the nation of Prussia."

"And the leading man of arms and weaponry tactics, you might want to remember that when you are speaking, prinzessin," Gilbert winked at them.

Roderich gave him a death glare, "Yes well... If you'll excuse me, I am going to stay in another room for… however long this deviant is going to be here."

Gilbert glared at him, "At least I am not anywhere close to the prude that you are."

Matthew felt light-headed, "your names are… what?"

They both frowned, Gilbert choosing to answer. "I'm Gilbert and the rude aristocrat is Roderich."

"I'm no more rude than you are a gentlemen," Roderich retorted.

"Well that certainly answers everything."

"How dare you! I will have you know that in Vienna I am known as an escort to the young, single woman because I am entirely proper."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "it's because everyone knows that I already haunt your every fantasy. What would you possibly do with any of the young women of society?"

"I… HOW DARE YOU!"

"It's not a very hard thing to do. I simply say what comes into my consciousness." He smirked, "even an aristocrat like you should be able…to… Is he okay?"

Matthew felt the two's attention return to him and he felt himself slipping out of reality… in more ways than one.

"Sir?"

Everything went black.

_**A/N: Uh… yeah. It's shorter than the last part. I had to do this for the sake of the story (and because I felt like it. XD). **_

_**Relax about Gilbert, his use of the English language gets to his awesome way that we all know and love. I'm just keeping Matthew's 17**__**th**__** century feel alive for a little bit.**_

_**I would be worried for Matthew when he wakes up from going unconscious though… kesesese~**_


	4. Denial

"Huh?" Matthew felt himself spring awake, "what happened?" He held his head as it felt like it had been cleaved in two and sighed. Leaning back more in his bed, he took deep breaths. In a few minutes, he could drag himself to the kitchen and grab some Tylenol. That would solve this problem.

Yes, medicine would solve this dilemma.

"Oh gute, you're awake!"

Matthew jumped with a start at the loud voice speaking and felt his head go into a frenzy. Who in the world was trying to ruin his mediocre morning?

"You collapsed and had dear Roderich in a panic." A silver haired man sat down next to him and held a glass of water out to him, "here. We aren't well acquainted with your belongings, but I managed to find water from a small well pump in your strange kitchen."

Well pump? Was he talking about the sink?

"The interesting part of that small well is that I don't have to keep pumping. It does all the work for me!" He grinned and snickered, "I told Roddy that and he slapped me before barricading himself in the lavatory."

Lavatory?

Matthew drank the water down before asking anything, "who are you?"

"You don't listen well do you?" He puffed his chest, "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, representative for the astounding nation of Prussia!"

"Awesome."

"What?"

"I said awesome." Matthew sat up and frowned at the confusion on the Prussian's face.

"What does awesome mean?"

He blinked, "awesome is another word for cool."

"Cool?"

"It's a modern word that is better to use instead of great or wonderful."

"Oh," Gilbert nodded, "awesome. I like this place already."

"Great."

"You mean awesome."

…Matthew didn't have enough medicine in the house to deal with this guy right now. "Look, I need to go to the kitchen to get something for this hangover."

"Oh… what's a hangover?"

"Don't worry about it…" Matthew stood up and ignored the swelling pain of his hangover to head out of the bedroom and into the kitchen; grabbing some meds and downing them.

Okay, now for questioning. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked obviously…Oh, you mean here to this place? I have no idea. I was just being awesome and was offering to Roderich and then ended up here."

"Offering?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get him to realize how awesome I am."

He really liked the word awesome… "You were hitting on him?"

"I HAVE NEVER STRUCK RODERICH… except when I'm bored and he's being an annoying aristocrat."

"Hitting on means is the modern term for your 'offering' phrase."

"Oh… then yeah. I was hitting on him something fierce. It was awesome!"

Matthew shook his head; he could see this heading downhill rather quickly. Something about how fast Gilbert was picking up on the slang was surreal and somewhat concerning. If he talked to… "Wait… is anyone else here?"

"I told you already. Geez, Roddy has barricaded himself in the lavatory."

"Laboratory?"

"Lavatory? The personal relief room?"

"The bathroom?"

"I do believe I saw a tub of sorts in there… It seemed to have a well pump attached to it too."

"Yep, that's the bathroom." Matthew grabbed the guy's hand and led him down the hall to the closed door of the bathroom. He knocked authoritatively, "excuse me?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME GILBERT!"

Gilbert snickered, "DON'T BE SUCH A LILYWHITE!"

"I AM NOT A LILYWHITE!"

"HEY!" Matthew interrupted them both and shoved Gilbert away, "OPEN THE D-DOOR!"

Silence commenced for what seemed like eternity before a bolt turned and the door was opened. The brunette poked his head out and frowned, "when hence did you awaken from your-"

"I woke up a while ago. Get out here." Without thought, Matthew pulled him out of the bathroom, grabbed Gilbert, and walked them both to the living room. He shoved them onto the sofa and began to pace. "This isn't happening."

"I beg your pardon," Roderich asked.

"You both are not here…"

Gilbert snorted, "I don't think anyone has an awesome enough imagination to think me up."

Roderich frowned, "awesome?"

"It's the greatest word to be invented to describe me here in this day and age."

"So it means a dolt."

"Nein! It means great! Amazing! Fascinating!"

"Then it obviously does not describe you."

Gilbert leaned closer to him as the Canadian started to go into a pacing frenzy. "You know I'm awesome."

"I know that you are bothersome."

"Pfft, annoying prinzessin-"

Matthew interrupted him, "English! That is the first rule if you are both going to be here. You have to speak only English. _Modern _English."

Gilbert kicked his feet up and grinned, "awesome."

"Now see here-"

"Modern English! N-none of that Shakespeare talk. I am lucky I passed a class on his works."

Roderich frowned, "but his work is simple to understand."

Gilbert nodded, "he's an idiot and likes people dying. Simple."

"He is _not _an idiot! His works are classics! They are creating such a scene for the youth of today! To think, in mere centuries, we could have intelligent, sophistication running the world!"

Okay, if Francis, Alfred, and Arthur were the sophistication that he was talking about; Matthew feared for the world. "Okay, Roderich? You need to shut up while I think."

"Shut up?"

Gilbert laughed, "I love this place!"

Two sets of violet glares set themselves upon Gilbert as Matthew and Roderich both glared at him. Matthew explained anyway, "it means be quiet."

"Oh…" Roderich frowned and adjusted his cravat, sitting properly in place. He was definitely not going to fit in. Thinking objectively, Matthew couldn't think of a single person that acted like the guy.

Gilbert on the other hand…

Matthew looked over at him to find the guy poking the Austrian incessantly. "Kesesese~ You got told to shut up. Serves you right for locking yourself away from me, I could have taken that door apart and gotten to you in mere seconds if I had really wanted to."

"Gilbert… shut up."

Yeah, Gilbert would fit in. Hell, he could probably run around the city unattended and be fine. Matthew ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "can you two stop arguing for a minute and help me. I d-don't know what t-to do with you…"

Roderich sighed, "just return me to Austria and I can guarantee you that I will not be returning. I will stay far away from this place and its strange things…"

Huh… that actually sounded closer to the normal English. "I d-don't know how you… got… Maple."

"Maple?" Gilbert grinned, "and this awesome phrase means what?"

"Oh… It's just a word I use. It's actually a type of tree."

"Huh… Maple…"

Roderich nudged at Gilbert, "focus here, Gilbert. Now then," the Austrian's gaze returned to rest on Matthew. "You were saying you don't know how we got here?"

"I m-might have t-tried my h-hand at-t witchcraft," Matthew relented.

"HEILIG SCHIESSE!"

"Gilbert! Language!" Roderich shouted as the Prussian jumped behind the sofa.

"Sorry, I forgot the rule. Holy shit!"

"Again! I implore you to stop this cursing! It's offensive and inappropriate."

"Pfft, I'll stop cursing when witchcraft is destroyed!"

Roderich merely shook his head and turned to Matthew, "that would explain how we got here, but that would have nothing to do with the why. To what purpose would you possibly call us here?"

Matthew bit his lip. "Well… I might be writing a romance novel…"

_**A/N: Isn't that a good thing to tell someone who's just been summoned out of your novel. Awesome comment there Matthew. XD**_

_**Again, R&R. I think I have an idea of the pairings finally. **_


	5. Welcome to TECHNOLOGY!

Dead silence greeted this confession.

"A r-romance n-novel?" Roderich seemed in a state of shock.

"A romance novel? AWESOME!" Gilbert was hardly intelligible as he continued to laugh, still behind the couch.

"Gilbert… I hardly see how our being here is going to aid him in any way, shape, or form as he writes…" Roderich looked around the living room and sighed, "Although it would help if he purchased a proper writing table. I don't believe I saw a study when we were searching the house."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich and leaned incredibly close to the Austrian, "I know how we can help him! I'll show off my awesome moves to you both and give him enough detailing and individual, undivided attention that he'll have enough to write about for fortnights to come."

Roderich slugged him in the face before standing up, "Sir…"

"Matthew. My name is Matthew."

"Sir Matthew. I find myself in need of your nearest piano."

Piano? What?

Matthew stared at him as the Prussian shouted something in German on the other side of the couch. "My p-p-piano? It's next to my bedroom…" Francis had bought it for him, saying that he would 'serenade' him until the last book had been completed. Unfortunately, Francis hadn't thought about the fact that in order to play piano, you have to practice quite a bit.

"Thank you." Roderich turned and headed towards the front door of the house.

"UH…Roderich?" Matthew hurried to stand and stop him, "the piano is that way," he pointed to the opposite direction and Roderich frowned.

"No, I believe your bedroom is this way… and thus the piano." He blushed a bit as he added the last part and tried to hide a glance in Gilbert's direction.

Matthew laughed faintly, "no. It's this way."

"Very well then… I thank you again." Roderich hurried to the back of the house and Gilbert yawned.

"Ignorant, directionless aristocrat."

Matthew walked over and sighed, "I wanted to talk to you both seriously for a few minutes."

"I was being _completely _serious, but Roddy has a thing for pianos. You won't see him again for at least an hour… by the way, where are your candles? We had a time of it trying to find our way this morning."

"Candles… Oh, we don't use candles here in the twenty first century, we use electricity. It's like the lightning that happens during storms, except in smaller increments." That was a good explanation wasn't it?

Gilbert laughed, "awesome! So you harnessed the power of lightning?"

"Kinda…"

Gilbert looked around excitedly, "how do I harness it?"

"Um… it's already harnessed in another building in the city. I get it delivered through small rope-like things called wires and when I flick switches in my house near the door," he flipped the living room light on, "the room becomes lit."

"AWESOME!" Gilbert hurried over and started to mess with the light switch. "This is so awesome! Not as awesome as me, but still- This is amazing!"

Matthew grinned a bit as he looked around more.

"What else is there that isn't in my time?"

"Uh…There aren't any televisions…"

Gilbert's face was the epitome of that of a child's on Christmas morning, "television?"

Matthew went over to the TV and grabbed the remote. "It allows people in this time to watch plays and tournaments without having to leave our houses."

"HOLY CRAP!" Gilbert ran over and sat down in front of the television. "How does it function?"

Matthew handed him the remote, "This symbol here." He pointed at the power symbol on the TV and the remote, "shows that this is the power button that turns it on. When we hit it-"

Gilbert didn't even listen to the rest before turning it on and gazing at it in awe, "this is… so… awesome…"

The piano music grew louder from the back of the house and Matthew frowned, "does he always get louder as he plays?"

Gilbert watched the TV transfixed, "yeah, he's in denial and I usually go to cheer him up when he says something that is 'improper' of him. He gets louder when I don't come… I don't think he realizes it either."

"Improper?"

Gilbert looked over reluctantly, "he's got this impression that being proper means doing what everyone says and never saying anything that can be taken incorrectly."

"I see…"

"Yeah, so he's just playing piano to get rid of his anger at himself for saying your bedroom instead of the piano…" Gilbert's gaze turned back to the TV, "not that I was offended. It was very humorous."

Matthew sighed, "you can change the channels too."

"Channels?"

The Canadian grinned, "click the button that says channels."

Gilbert did as asked without question and shouted in excitement. "AWESOME!" He went to flipping channels until his stomach growled. "Do you have any food here?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen."

"There were only boxes and such in there though…"

"It has to be cooked."

"Oh…"

Matthew sighed, "I'll make us some pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"You'll like them." Matthew turned his back to the Prussian and headed into the kitchen, pulling out the pancake mix and going through the fridge for the other ingredients. The frying pan was hanging above the stove and he pulled it down only to jump at the Prussian sitting by the counter.

"What are pancakes?"

"MAPLE! D-don't do that…" He frowned as he started to mix the ingredients and start the stove up.

"Do what?"

"Nevermind."

"Nevermind?"

"It means don't worry about it."

Gilbert grinned and sat up a bit more, "where's the cooks?"

"Cooks?"

"Your employ?"

"I don't have any."

"So who cooks then?"

Matthew sighed, "this is not your time. Nowadays, people don't have to cook or clean for anyone else. There's more independence and things like cooking are a normal responsibility for the individual."

"That's terrible… I don't even think terrible is a potent enough word for it!"

"Try sucky or blows."

"Huh?" Gilbert seemed confused.

"That's what people use to describe terrible things now."

"It's sucky! …Hmm… It blows! YEAH! IT BLOWS HORRIBLY!" He snickered, "that sounds like it's referencing something else."

…

Why did Matthew think he was going to regret telling the man that? "Yes, well… I'll have the pancakes done in a minute or two. Would you get Roderich?"

"No."

Another sigh, "why?"

Gilbert grinned, "you can't bother Roderich while he is playing piano. That is just asking for a swift death."

Okay, that is one strict musician. Matthew frowned, "technically you both only exist though since I created you so…"

"Pfft, just try to make me do something I don't want to do." He leaned back and stared at him challengingly. "I implore you."

"Gilbert, go get Roderich." He thought hard, trying to imagine the Prussian listening.

"See? It doesn't work. You may think you created us, but we have minds of our own… Besides, I don't think anyone could imagine Roderich. He's too much of a stiff aristocrat."

"The word you're looking for is stuffy, Gilbert. Roderich is a stuffy aristocrat." Matthew sighed and slapped the first pancake onto a plate, handing it and the maple syrup to Gilbert, "just eat. I'll go get him."

"He is going to have locked the door again," Gilbert sang as he grabbed a fork and took his first bite, "HOLY SHIT! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Thanks…" Matthew blushed and hurried down the hallway to the storage room where the piano was. Opening the door, he paused to watch the Austrian playing quietly in there. His upper body swayed silently in time to the music and his eyes were closed, enjoying the melody that he seemed to play with complete ease.

It was as if the whole song came to him naturally, like breathing. The old piano keys that had caused Francis such trouble seemed to be working perfectly for the man; leaving no doubt in Matthew's mind that the musician in front of him had a large amount of piano practice.

Gilbert had said that he played to get rid of anger… Just how often did he get upset…?

"Can I help you with something Sir Matthew?"

"I-it's just Matthew…" He blushed deeper at being caught watching the musician play and the man turned to face him.

"I see, what is it that you need then, Matthew?"

"I w-was just c-coming to tell you that I made breakfast…" Was there an echo in here?

"Alright then," Roderich stood up, walking over and pausing next to the Canadian. "Thank you again for allowing me to play your piano. Although, I must say that french pianos such as this are not a proper substitute for a new Austrian one. There is just something about the sound quality that is lacking."

"O-oh…" It had sounded amazing though… "I'll keep that in mind."

"You should." Roderich brushed past him and headed back towards the kitchen, going in and pausing in the doorway, "Gilbert Beilschmidt what have you done to your face?"

Gilbert looked over at him and grinned, maple syrup a bit on his face. Not a lot, mind you, but enough that it seemed to bother the Austrian. "You have to try this stuff! I could die eating this!"

Roderich sat down next to him and brushed a bit of dust off his sleeve. "I have no intention of eating something that could kill me, thank you."

Matthew went back behind the stove and started to cook again. Setting the other plate he had been filling while talking to Gilbert in front of Roderich. "It won't kill you. He's just exaggerating."

Roderich primly took the fork and knife nearby and began to eat with manners that would be more common in one of those five star restaurants. He ate the first bite of the pancake and chewed with a look of calculating. "I'm going to guess starch and flour as well as egg and a few other things?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Geez, Roddy! How the heck did you know that?"

Roderich sighed, "this tastes similar to that of the crepes that are so common in France right now, although I detect less egg used in its creation… These are pancakes you said?"

Matthew nodded, "yeah."

"They are quite delicious."

"…T-thanks…"

Gilbert looked between them and pushed himself up, smirking as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "That settles it! I'm cooking dinner tonight!"

Roderich groaned, "Gilbert, you are a bad enough cook in our time. I don't want you anywhere near this place's cooking supplies and appliances."

"Hey! You love my cooking!"

Roderich's face turned red, "…I-it was only that one time and you haven't cooked since then…" His posture slackened as he started to eat again and Gilbert wrapped and arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Roddy! Matthew here will help me cook!"

"Wha-"

"MON COEUR!" The front door slammed as the Frenchman came and Matthew tried to quickly get away from Gilbert; feeling his face turn bright scarlet as Francis made it to the doorway of the kitchen. "…Mattieu?"

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, so after a while of suspenceful thought processes and my fencing match (I won most the matches! XD), I have decided on pairings!**_

_**We will have PrussiaXAustria. (probably because it's my guilty pleasure to write), that being said, all of my fellow Pruaus fans will possibly be amused/horrified by a large portion of PruCan. My chapters might upset you for a while, but it won't last forever. **_

_**Other pairings that will be featured:**_

_**PrussiaXSpain (romance goggles needed to really see…)**_

_**CanadaX ? (Muah haha! I'm not telling you peoples yet! You must read!)**_

_**France… Uh… I don't know…**_

_**Yep, not actually too sure past that. The story is being kind of obnoxious to me. I was going to have no PruCan and the story basically went "wanna bet? *karate chop attack* PWN! PRUCAN! ITS GOING ON! RIGHT NOW!"**_

_**My response: "Aw~ This must have the main problem come in!"**_

_**Yes! There is a main problem! Believe it or not this is not just a drabble! *gasp***_


	6. Awkward tensions

If there were awards to go to the moment and place with the most tension in the room, the kitchen at this moment would have won.

It seemed that everyone was affected. Roderich was glaring at Gilbert angrily, for reasons that Matthew couldn't fathom. Francis seemed in a state of complete shock. Then Gilbert was still holding onto Matthew and grinning like the cat at the creamery.

He was so screwed.

"Hello!" Gilbert held Matthew tighter and motioned for him to come in, "we have pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" Francis shook out of his shock and walked over to sit next to Roderich, "oui. That sounds bon."

Roderich set his silverware down and held out his hand, "bonjour. Je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein."

Francis's whole face practically glowed at whatever the hell Roderich said. "Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy! Pourquoi tu visite mon cœur?"

Roderich smiled faintly, "I am visiting because my er- companion and I happened to take a few wrong turns and ended up here." That was not completely off, Matthew thought.

"Je vois. That is terrible!" Francis snaked an arm around Roderich's waist and frowned, "I don't know what I would do if I got lost. Luckily for you, Mattieu is quite a kind person."

"He has been quite hospitable."

"Oui," Francis leaned closer to the oblivious Austrian and smiled that cunning smile of his. Matthew winced as he felt Gilbert tense up and grip him close like a pillow during a horror movie. This was going in the wrong direction. Roderich didn't know what Francis was capable of without you noticing. He would yell at Francis, but…

Crap.

"Mon fleur? Do you mind if I call you that," Francis asked, looking suddenly very nervous. It would have been completely believable if he didn't have a certain glint in his eyes.

"…I don't see a problem in it I suppose." Roderich seceded.

"Ah, merci. If it wouldn't be a problem to you... I know that dear Mattieu only has one spare bedroom and since he has your companion here… maybe you would like to stay at my home as my guest?"

Roderich blinked in surprise, "I…"

"I understand if you do not want to. It is completely natural to want to stay within close distance to a dear friend and someone you know and trust completely. Do not feel you have-"

"I would be honored to stay with you, Francis."

Tension. Room. There was too much!

Gilbert seemed to be frozen in place; making arguing quite a problem (not that Matthew thought he could argue with Francis much, but still…). The two men left the room and Gilbert suddenly snapped out of it.

"He… did that on purpose… verdammt."

Matthew rubbed his middle a bit and sighed, "you shouldn't have been hanging onto me like that."

Gilbert shrugged, "Roddy knows I didn't mean much about it… Anyway, what the hell was that?"

"I think we got ditched."

"Yes, but why?"

Matthew grabbed his plate and sat down at the counter. "I think Francis was jealous, but I don't get what Roderich was doing? It was kind of obvious that Francis is planning something."

Gilbert sat down and shook his head, "if it's not a freaking Spaniard, it's a Frenchman. Great, what should I be watching for next?"

_**A/N: I can't believe I'm skipping lunch to update this EVERY DAY! …yeah, actually I can. **_

_**You readers should feels honored! *expects some love in this direction***_

_**Anyway, I feel nice so I might update a couple chapters one day or something. I don't know, I just love getting on to see reviews. It's like cake for me. :D **_

_**Speaking of cake loving, RODERICH~ COME BACK~~~!**_


	7. Soaps and Stories

Matthew frowned as he looked over what was written of his novel, "yeah, I never got around to getting to writing out Antonia's character yet. I'm still trying to think up-"

"She's a backstabber."

They sat in the living room, the other two having already have left the premises. "I don't get it. What did she do? I don't even think you two have-"

"Antonia was my best friend."

Oh, this was a shock. "I thought you were friends with a Hungarian."

"Ja, I was friends with her too, but Antonia was my close friend and the one who worked at some of the trading posts that I had to frequently visit." His face was covered in solemn emotion. "We didn't see each other often, but as time went by we grew closer. My Hungarian friend realized she was a woman finally and Antonia started to vanish from my house during the night. My night guards noticed that when she came over, she was climbing out her window and running off into the night."

"She was running to Roderich?"

"No. I thought that at first when I first found out from her that she was going to be married, but I followed her out one night and found that she was running off to play with some peasants in the nearby village."

"Aw~ I bet that had to have been cute to see."

He blushed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Anyway, so I decided that I would go to Austria and meet this leader that had Antonia all in _love_," he said the word like it left some kind of nasty taste in his mouth.

"And then you fell for him?"

Gilbert snorted, "I didn't fall for him-"

"I don't buy that for a second."

"I… don't believe I was selling anything."

Glare. Gilbert.

Gilbert glared back at him for a minute before laughing, "well, he loves me anyway, so it really doesn't matter."

"But won't Antonia be upset when you both return and she finds that Roderich and you…"

"I don't care," the Prussian stared at the TV and frowned, "he's mine now."

Well then…

Matthew went silent as the show came back on and they settled back into watching the soap opera.

_"I love you, Lucinda. It doesn't matter what comes about by my love. It would only be hell without you in my life."_

_ The character Lucinda looked around and bit her lip, looking mere seconds from crying, "Oh Chuck, I… I have a confession. I already married Derrick. We got married in secret a month ago." She held up the ring only to have Chuck grab her hand and glare at her._

_ "I don't care. You are the only one for me. You're all I have and like hell if I'm going to let some cheating, prissy jackass take you from me."_

Gilbert smirked, "yeah, don't let that prissy asshole take her from ya…"

Matthew frowned, "but I like Derrick better. Chuck is actually abusive."

"Abusive?"

"He hits her."

"Oh…" Gilbert shook his head and they continued to watch.

_"Lucy, I've returned with the groceries." Derrick paused in the doorway, "what the…?"_

_ "I'm sorry!" Lucinda went rushing away, sobbing hysterically as she went._

_ "You thief!" Chuck balled his fists and glared at Derrick. "I told you that I loved her and you do this?"_

_ "It's because you said that that I went after her. You see…" He set down the groceries and the background music kicked up the suspense. "I actually am your brother."_

"WHAT?" Matthew and Gilbert both bolted up as Chuck stared in shock at his newfound brother.

_"Y-You can't be! I was adopted!"_

_ "Yes, but you are my brother. My mother was ashamed that we didn't have the money to keep us both so when she was pregnant with you, she ran off without telling my father and had you in a far off hospital. I only found out when I went to her funeral the other week."_

_ "But…No…" Chuck backed away. "I just… I can't believe it… It's too much…" He took a few steps towards the slider nearby. _

_ "Brother…" Derrick took a step forward._

_ "You… You are not my brother. If you knew how much she meant to me, you wouldn't have married her."_

"You tell him Chuck."

"Gilbert, shush."

_"I had too. She's actually a stripper."_

"Aw~ That doesn't even make sense," Matthew complained.

"No, it does! You missed it when you went to the bathroom. Lucinda was giving a lap dance to Derrick's boss."

"Oh…" He really didn't know how to respond to that.

_Chuck shook his head, "you're lying. She would never do that to me. She loves me."_

"Trust me Chuck," Gilbert sighed, "they all say they love the awesome us, then they go running off with some French guy."

"Are you relating this to you and Roderich?"

"WHAT?" Gilbert stared at him in shock, "hell no! Why would I? It's not like I give a crap! Hell, I'll sleep with you before him!"

"Um… no thanks?"

"That's what I thought." Gilbert shifted in his seat and continued to watch.

_"No she doesn't. She loves your money, which is why she's cheating behind my back. She wants us to fight. She would like nothing more than to marry you with us fighting and poison you so that she can blame me for your death and get her hands on your money."_

_ "You're lying!"_

_ "No," Derrick took another step forward, "I'm not… and you know it."_

_ Chuck turned and ran out the slider, leaving a morose Derrick in his wake. _

_ "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of this week's Love in Rhode Island. Stay tuned for the next episode to find out if Chuck will ever accept Derrick as his brother."_

"NO!" They both stood up and yelled at the TV before Gilbert sighed, "I don't suppose they will show the next episode next, will they?"

"Nope. The news is on next."

"Damn…" Gilbert sighed, "I guess we should go to bed or something…"

"Yeah…"

They both stood staring for a minute before Gilbert's face turned red. "Uh…"

"What?"

Gilbert suddenly moved forward and kissed him, invading his mouth deeply for a minute before pulling back. "Awesome choice of shows there, Mattie;" without another word, Gilbert turned and hurried back to the guest bedroom and shut the door. A stunned Canadian left to stand in the living room, his hand against his lips.

_**A/N: It's okay Canada, Prussia does that to everyone. **_

_** Anyone else think that Soap Opera was insane?**_


	8. Francis calls

Matthew sighed as the phone rang next to him. Rolling over, he picked up the phone, exhausted from a night of crimson eyes and sultry, improper thoughts and lay impassive for a moment.

"Mattieu?"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, grabbing his glasses, "yes Francis?"

"I think I might have neglected you, mon Coeur. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for us not getting to eat out like we agreed."

Matthew blushed and nodded, even though Francis wasn't in the room. "It's f-fine Francis. You know that I don't mind."

"Yeah- ANYWAY! You're friend that you found. Roderich? He's a musical genius! I brought him with me to work and suddenly found myself astonished when the man started to play Chopin like it was chopsticks! It was stunning!"

Oh no… "Yeah, well Franc-"

"I got him a signed contract for the next three years with the company!"

Oh dear God, "no!"

"He was quite agreeable to the whole thing actually!" Francis laughed, "he's a bon person. I enjoyed dinner with him yesterday. He has such a way with words…"

"Yes, but look-"

"Oh! He is awake!" Matthew heard him greeting the Austrian and them conversing on the other end of the line and he groaned. This did not bode well.

"Francis!"

"Sorry Mattieu! I must go! He is playing Liszt! You know how I love French music!" The phone went dead and Matthew cursed. Why the heck was this happening to him? The next time he thought to try something this stupid, he was going to rename himself Alfred.

…Yeah, no. That would be terrible, but you get the point.

"Geuten morgen, Mattie." Gilbert stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "what's going on?"

"Uh…"

Let's see here, what part of his college degree involved telling a 17th century warrior that his love was signed up for a three year music career that would probably skyrocket and that he was most likely sleeping with Francis, of whom he himself was supposedly dating.

…

Oh yes, there was no class for that.

"You seem tired."

"Is it that obvious?"

Gilbert walked in and shut the door behind him. "You could always try what my brother and I used to do."

"Which is?" Dang, he didn't remember making such a large background story for Gilbert.

"You think back to your favorite memory and try to remember all the feelings that you were going through when it happened."

Wow… "That actually sounds nice." That was odd…

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "it's a pussy thing to do, but my brother enjoyed it so whatever…"

That sounded like Gilbert.

"Yeah… well thanks."

"Sure." Gilbert grabbed the doorknob and Matthew cleared his throat. Time for awkward moment.

"G-G-Gilbert?"

"Huh," he looked over his shoulder.

"W-why did y-you kiss m-me last night?" Great, he was stuttering again.

"Because I'm awesome," he left before Matthew could question more.

Dammit!

How the heck was he supposed to finish the novel about Gilbert and Roderich when the real two of them were doing all this! Roderich was being a prissy, jealous musician trying to spur Gilbert into killing someone. Meanwhile, Gilbert was teasing Matthew like he was a boyfriend or something.

Matthew felt his cheeks burning with blush as he shook his head. He needed to fix this. This was not going to turn out like this.

Maybe it was for the best though.

Roderich was happy with his contract apparently.

Gilbert seemed content watching soaps in his living room.

Francis was beside himself in joy.

This could work.

…

Matthew sighed and shut the blinds before turning and going back to bed. It was too early to be thinking about this crap.

_**A/N: *is working on other story, while eating sneaked food at library* Mhmm… Roddy and France must have had a "bon" dinner… XD**_


	9. Matthew und Gilbert

"Roddy~"

No… Matthew was not hearing Gilbert call out for Roderich. It must be that dream again.

"Roddy~"

Come on. He was just dreaming. Gilbert hadn't seen Roderich in over a week; a week of which Matthew had dumped Francis during and had taken Gilbert out to see hockey and go traveling around the area. Winter was setting in as well. The leaves were all gone, lying on the ground in heaps under the trees.

The cold weather was invoking people of the city to pull out their coats and scarves. Soon enough, the whole area showed their hockey pride, banners of the city team plastered all over the place.

Things had changed so quickly. Matthew had actually started to date Gilbert, something he was surprised to find that he quite enjoyed. For some reason, he was able to actually speak calm and collectively to the Prussian.

Still though…

"Roddy~ Come back to me…"

With the days of incessant attention and evenings of close, intimate dinners, there were the nights. It was aggravating.

Matthew rolled over and shook the Prussian awake.

"Vhat?"

"Gilbert, you were calling for Roderich again."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No, you were dreaming it."

Matthew sighed, "I was wide awake."

Gilbert snorted, "is someone drinking too much wine at dinner?" He snickered and pinned him down to the bed, "that's alright. I hear exercise is good for burning the alcohol out of a person."

Oh maple…" G-Gilbert!"

"Mmm…" Gilbert snickered as he moved in for a landing. His face growing closer…

And closer…

So close…

Almost to his…

_**A/N: Dun dun dun! Abrupt ending! PWNED!**_

…_**Yeah~ I have yaoi scene but I'm debating whether to take it out or not. **_

_**You know what? YOU GUYS DECIDE!**_

_**Yaoi scene: Yes or No? Review to vote!**_


	10. Gilbert?

"Gilbert…"

Matthew didn't even know what to say. With Francis it had been easy; the man was the world's most flirtatious being alive. It was simple to chalk it up as normal Francis and push him away.

There was something _there _though; something in Gilbert's eyes that just screamed for him to cuddle the Prussian closer and let him have his way.

Such a tempting offer, it was.

Gilbert hovered just above him, a mere hair's length away. He was frozen there, held back by the chivalry that came with him being a Teutonic knight. Perhaps, though, it was just the side of Gilbert that select few were privy to.

"Mat-"

"Go ahead." The words were out of his mouth before he could comprehend their meaning.

The Prussian came in for a landing against him, eliciting a response from him. He was certainly good at what he was doing. His mouth invaded his and Matthew found himself wrapped tightly around the man, his arms a vice holding Gilbert close. He kissed the man back vigorously. Two could tease and Gilbert was certainly teasing. His hand was down at his nether regions, causing havoc there.

"Kesesese~ Think you can make me cum, don't ya?"

Matthew stared up at the crimson eyes blazing down at him in the evening light and swallowed a moan. Good Lord, but did they look like flames in the moonlight. It was surreal and sultry and…

Geez, was he _that_ attracted to Gilbert?

"Hey~ Mattie~ You getting distracted by my awesomeness or something?" Gilbert pinned his hands above his head without him realizing it and nibbled at his neck, "I can understand why you would, but seriously, now is the time for focus. You can reminisce on how awesome I am when you're writing or something."

"I was just thinking if this is all the energy you have, I might have to go back to sleep." Matthew felt quite proud of his statement. He was NOT focusing on how awesome Gilbert was. He was just…

Anyway, his statement was still completely understandable and reasonable.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and they seemed to almost flicker with emotion. He leaned in close. The distance between them closing and the room seeming to burst into flames… oh wait, that was just his eyes again. Damn, he really was distracted by them.

"You know… in my culture, insulting a man's endurance is punishable."

Holy crap, that was some really warm breath against his neck.

Matthew gulped back another moan as Gilbert started to tease his dick again, "I think there might be a law here in Canada that says too much teasing is illegal."

"Huh… really?" He leaned back playfully and started to pump the Canadian personal part with a gusto. "I think you might be lying."

"N-n-no, I really do think s-so…" If there was not a law that said that he was suing the government. This had to be illegal. Nothing should feel quite like this.

Still the Prussian teased, his hand running random side trips down his legs… Oh wait, he was taking off his pants… His shirt was gone too now that he was noticing.

"Gil-"

"I'm tired of talking." Gilbert shoved him down against the bed and invaded harder, his tongue waging war and winning without much resistance. His hands continued their teasing and suddenly Matthew found himself arching up into the air as a finger found its way into him. There weren't words for this kind of feeling.

It was as if all thought was being destroyed before it could even be created.

"See? This is much better," he purred against his neck before biting into it. Matthew felt his fingers uselessly try to dig into Gilbert's back. He was incredibly good! Another finger went in and Matthew was seeing stars. The room became splayed with streaks of ecstasy and he reveled in the feelings that were being spawned.

Then emptiness came. Gilbert's hand slid out of him and Matthew made sounds of displeasure without thought.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet."

Something else…

THAT.

It came and found its way into him before Matthew could utter words of haste. He arched again and Gilbert wrapped his arms closer. All playfulness gone as he focused in on what he was doing, he was suddenly pounding against him. His brow glistened with the extent of what he was doing. There was certainly being no spared expense in this.

Matthew let go of him and grabbed the bed sheets in an attempt to quell this spiraling whirl of emotions. He could hold this back. If he really…

Really…

Really…

He felt himself scream out into the echoing bedroom. The sound reverberating around them and making Gilbert do nothing but speed up. It was too much. He couldn't take it. "GILBERT~"

He came onto their chests and fell back against the bed in defeat. There was nothing in his life that could have prepared him for that. Gilbert was beyond a good lay. He was…

Matthew looked up at him and met the gaze of someone who was…

He didn't know. There was no trace of any raw emotions. The Prussian pulled out of him and leaned in close.

"Go to sleep, Matthew."

Content, Matthew weakly rolled over and drifted quickly off to sleep.

~Gilbert's POV~

No…

He looked over at Matthew and blinked several times. So many things were still so out of position. There was nothing he could do to suppress all the emotions fighting him. He looked over at his jacket hanging on the bedroom desk chair and shook his head, he was not going to…

He was not desperate. Roderich had left him.

Matthew was his now.

The aristocrat could live and die with that French bastard for all he cared.

_Don't lie to yourself, Gilbert_, his jacket pocket with the Frenchman's number whispered out to him, _it was because you loved Matthew that caused you to have intercourse with him. It's not Matthew's face that you saw when you looked down at him a minute ago as he gazed back at you._

It doesn't matter though. Roderich didn't want him. He had made that clear when he had called earlier to hear that Frenchman talking to him with lust in his voice… let alone what he had actually said.

He had hung up before the receptionist could actually get his name.

Gilbert looked over at Matthew and sighed quietly. What to do… Damn, if only Ludwig was around. He was usually good with military advice. War strategies, fighting tactics; no matter what they stood side by side against the world. It was the way they had grown.

What was Ludwig doing now, he wondered. They had never been apart for more than a couple days, perhaps a week.

He was homesick, as ludicrous as that sounded. Everything here was fascinating, exciting; they all brought so much more entertainment and surprise to him… That being said, no one he knew was here. Not even his brother was here.

_Roderich is here though, he's just a phone call away. All you would have to do is get up and call him back._

Back to what, he wondered though. He had nothing to give here. Nothing to offer a musician who was, from the television commercials and his dabbling with the "computer" that Matthew had introduced him to, doing well on his own.

He would learn to love Matthew. It was as simple as that. That or he would live alone.

_**A/N: What the heck? I just realized how angsty this is. Wtf? Gilbert? Oh well. Sorry PruCan fans, then again, holy crap. Gilbert has a lot of explaining to do. **_

_**I might jump to another character's point of view (POV) now and then, but I'll stick to Matthew's most the time for this. I just really want to get all the details and the characters across for this.**_


	11. Vienna

~Roderich's POV~

Again the oaf was trying to rub himself all over him. Roderich sighed as Francis practically purred in content beside him.

It would appear that he had made quite the error in his plan.

There had been something about seeing Gilbert leaning on Matthew that had made him snap though. It was true that he did have feelings for Gilbert. He was not going to even attempt to deny it. However, there was a principle to the matter and that included not finding the person of interest teasing and who knows what else with another person.

"Mon fleur~"

"What is it now, Francis?"

"You are so soft…" His hand moved upwards and Roderich stood up and glared at the man.

"I am not going to sit around and take your attentions. Not tonight, not tomorrow night, nor will I any other evening." He stormed towards the stage door and opened it to the mayhem that was the backstage of the Vienna Opera house. True, he had returned to his beloved Austria… but it was not what he remembered.

Buildings were gone. The faces that had haunted his life for so long had vanished, replaced by businessmen willing to double-cross anyone for their own gain.

Life as he had known it was gone. Everything was gone, leaving him and his music behind. While he was apparently well meant for the 'music business' as they put it, it did not seem right.

Perhaps he was forgetting something…

"Roderich?"

"Yes?" He turned to the director of the whole performance and frowned a bit.

He smiled, "you are going on in about five minutes. Please get yourself up onto the stage and ready for the performance."

"Of course." With a nod, Roderich obeyed diligently and went straight to the stage, settling in behind the piano. All was silent. There was not a thing out of place.

It was just another concert, marking a whole month since his absence from Matthew's home.

…Gilbert was just as his bosses had said. He was a snake, taking advantage of whomever he pleased and going after nothing but whatever he was in the mood for.

Lousy uncouth deviant.

"We're opening the curtain in one minute Mr. Edelstein."

…

Roderich took a deep breath and settled his hands onto the keys.

"Five."

Never again.

"Four."

He was not going to be fooled.

"Three."

Even if the man started to pronounce his affection for the world.

"Two."

Not even if his life depended on it.

"One."

Goodbye Gilbert.

_**A/N: GOTT VERDAMMT! NEIN! YOU TWO WILL END UP TOGETHER IF I HAVE TO REWRITE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS A THOUSAND TIMES!**_

…_**Oh dear, I'm talking to my own story… That is sad. Sorry for the delay, my home computer hates uploading because we have DIALUP. Is that even considered internet anymore? It keeps freezing up when I try to use it for a long time. DX**_


	12. Domestic Trouble

~Matthew POV~

"What're you looking at Gilbert?" Matthew set his coffee on the table and looked on curiously at the frowning Prussian.

"…Uh…"

"You didn't go to that pornography store again, did you?"

"…"

"Gilbert! I told you that I didn't want you going there!" This would be the fourth time that he did something along these lines. Matthew had a second job! He couldn't stay at home and watch the man all day. That would be insane, not to mention impossible.

It cost money to have television and electricity.

Now that he thought about it, where was Gilbert getting the money for that stuff?

"Mat?"

"Yeah?"

Gilbert looked over, frowning deeper, and held up the papers that he was reading. "When did you write this?"

Matthew smiled a bit, "Oh… I forgot that I wrote some last night before I came to bed. I was so tired it probably has multiple errors, not to mention lack of details." He laughed a bit until he saw that Gilbert wasn't smiling.

"…I think you need to read this…"

"Why?" Matthew walked over and took the papers, "I know that you and I are dating, but I still think I'm going to stick with you and Roderich for my-"

"Hurry and read it, Matthew." The harsh tone caused Matthew to frown deeper.

"…o-okay."

_"You should have known that it would come down to this."_

_ Roderich turned and paused in the backroom, staring at the unwelcome guest in the doorway. "Can I help-"_

_ "Mister Edelstein…I have been waiting for the guards around you to disappear. It's been far too long."_

_ Roderich's face went unhealthily pale, "you! You can't be here…"_

_ The stranger advanced a step into the room and shut the door behind him. "So much for the musical career, hm? No matter, I'm sure no one will truly notice your disappearance."_

Musical career?

"Mat," Gilbert stared at him in concern, "I thought your book was a seventeenth century romance novel…"

"It is…or was… I don't know what this is all about. I don't remember writing a word…" It was his handwriting though. The loopy, chicken scratch handwriting was definitely his.

"…you don't remember writing this?"

"No." Matthew sighed, "I was exhausted and a little drunk when I wrote this last night. Anyway, it must be just a bit of a fluke. No big deal."

Gilbert nodded, but stared at the writing for a few more minutes while Matthew turned and headed to grab the grocery bag that he had set down.

"…Gilbert?"

"I know, I'm comin'…" Gilbert stood up and followed him into the kitchen, helping to put the food away and boil some water for cooking dinner.

"Are you worried about Roderich?"

Gilbert looked up from where he was dumping wurst into the pot and frowned, "should I be?"

"I'm just saying… it's only been a month since you and him were…"

Gilbert frowned, "I just thought it was odd that you wrote something that is more modern day time than your usual old ages writing."

"Oh… so you aren't curious about how-"

"No."

The reply was so quick and strong that Matthew only could nod and return to making dinner. No longer was the room full of a warm, intimate atmosphere. There was a tension in the room.

It wasn't even a sexual tension either.

Matthew turned the radio on, trying to dissipate the anxiety that had come to create such a wall between him and Gilbert. Gilbert looked over, pulling him into his arms and holding him close.

"Sorry Mat…"

But it really wasn't okay. They both knew it.

No matter what feelings they might have for each other…

There was still Roderich.

There was still that wall between them.

There was still no love in their feelings, only a friendship that could not be severed by anything.

The doorbell rang and they could hear arguing in the hallway.

"Gilbert, can you open the door for Alfred and Arthur?"

"…Pfft, fine… watch my wurst!" He left the room and Matthew quickly wiped at his eyes, pulling out some onions for an excuse.

The classical piano music was only making things worse.


	13. Alfie und drinking

"Aw, Mat! You should have told us!" Alfred sat across from him while Arthur and Gilbert continued to have their drinking contest on the couch in the living room. The pair of them was swaying and the alcohol was dwindling to none.

"I t-thought I was just imagining it." He looked at his maple tea and frowned, "let's face it. F-Francis isn't a good first lover…"

Alfred burst into laughter, "OH! You should totally say that to him dude! I will back you up against anything he might throw at you. PHEW!" He wiped his forehead and smiled arrogantly, "so what're ya going to do about Gilbert then?"

"…I don't know… He's nice enough. Maybe a job in the-"

"Mattie, if you say a job at the maple factory, I won't be responsible for my actions. Dude! You have that weird ass Russian in charge of that place! Have you _seen_ him? Dude, he was totally trying to check out my ass!" Alfred rubbed his butt a bit and frowned, "well… it is epic and all, but still…"

Matthew sighed, "then what do I do with him?"

"Uh…" Alfred frowned deeper in thought.

"Exactly. I have no idea either."

Alfred huffed, "well what would you do in your romance novels?"

"I would set them… WAIT! I thought you told me you read them?"

Looking sheepish, Alfred checked his phone, "OH! HEY! A PHONE-"

"Alfred, if you try to tell me you need to leave, I will send your phone number to Francis."

"HEY! Looks like he wasn't in need of me…" Matthew glared at him angrily. Alfred sighed, "Come on Mattie! I don't want to sit around and _read _some romance scene! I would rather go out and find someone!"

…

"Mat, if I wrote a book on how amazing and heroic I was, would you really read it?"

"Yes."

"Pfft, then you have no life. Anyway-"

"HEY!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going to get Arthur and hit the road. You go handle your own problems. Uh…" He paused, "didn't he have someone before you? Just hook them back up and run away." He grinned, "and if he comes back for ya, I'll beat his ass!"

Matthew started to argue when the American walked out and dragged Arthur to the door.

"Alfie? Are we going to your house again?"

"Uh…" Alfred went a bit pink, "yeah, we're taking you home."

"I asked if we were going to your bloody house again!" Arthur clung to his bomber's jacket and wailed, "I love this crazy idiot!"

"CRAP! I mean… Arthur, you're really drunk!"

Matthew and Gilbert smiled as the two hurried out the door and Arthur continued to go on about their 'escapades' at Alfred's house.

"What a lightweight. I only had eight beers when he was starting to thump his head against the coffee table."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Gilbert leaned back and pulled up his newly started blog. "Anyway, I recorded our awesome drinking contest and put it on the web."

Matthew looked at the screen in wonder, "is anyone following your blog… holy crap."

_Likes: 8,963,145,072_

That was a lot of Facebook likes.

"Anyway, the guys are gone. What do ya wanna do?"

"Eh… G-Gilbert. I think we need to-"

The television interrupted him.

_"Welcome back to the CBC world news. Trouble came about for Austria. Their newfound musician, Mr. Roderich Edelstein was found attacked in his private practice room this evening. The musician, due to perform an encore in a matter of minutes, was found passed out, his throat strangled. EMTs rushed him to the Vienna hospital in critical condition."_

"WHAT?" Gilbert stood up and stared at the television which was showing Roderich playing at an old concert.

"Shush! I think we need to hear this." Matthew turned the TV up.

_"Doctors are refusing to give any information as to the Austrian's current condition but fans are outside the hospital in mass, praying for his safe recovery. Back to you Francois._

_ "In other news…"_

Gilbert shut the television off and took a minute to calm himself… or trying to anyway. He grabbed his last remaining beer and chugged it down before frowning deeper. His expression looking to promise quick demise to anyone, it was almost frightening.

"Gilbert, I think you should go back to Roderich…"

…

Matthew was prepared for Gilbert to snap. He was prepared for him to hug him and go running out the door. Hell, he was prepared to have to run off.

He was not prepared for Gilbert to take a nosedive for the sofa cushions.

Matthew jumped back as the German went unconscious against the couch.

…

Okay, so that was not suspected in any way, shape, or form.

Did he go unconscious because of what he said, what the news said, or because of too much beer?

…

A better question than that would be is he a coward or flat out drunk out of his mind.

Drunk.

Geez, now that Matthew thought about it, a lot of his friends were loose with the alcohol.

Weird.

Matthew pulled the Prussian onto the couch and covered him in a blanket before heading to write and go to bed. He would just try again tomorrow.

_**A/N: THERE! Because we can't just stop with angst again. Geez, I have a hard enough time reading it. Angst needs humor to combat it. Well known fact. **_


	14. Call the airport!

~Gilbert's POV~

Awesome.

This was exactly what he was. After a whole month of living and 'dating,' as Matthew had called it, with Matthew, Gilbert found himself waking up alone on the living room couch.

Not a great way to wake up as the personification of awesome.

Still, Gilbert sat up to find himself with a bit of a headache. It was going to be one of those days. The living room was annoying warm for early winter too. Why the heck didn't Mattie know to turn the heat down?

"Guess I'll go tell him off…" Gilbert stood up and headed away, going towards the hallway at the back of the house.

A figure behind the writing desk in the corner caught his eye and Gilbert paused to deviate off course. Matthew hadn't gone to bed either. The guy needed to find a decent job. Working at some Maple factory wasn't going to cover it.

He smiled a bit at the writing under the Canadian. He just needed to get a better publisher. Just look at Gilbert's blog. It was going beyond anything the stupid publisher was getting for Mat.

"…mnnn… trouble… killer… gonna die…"

…

What the hell was he dreaming about? The guy was a romance novelist not a…

Gilbert snatched the papers from underneath the Canadian and began to look through it. Last time Mat had written off topic it had been something about Roderich finding someone he knew in a room alone with him and the guy said something about ending his music career for good.

Gott, it was weird to think that Mat might have some kinda ability for writing. Then again, he had written him and Roddy for a while correctly. If he could write their past to the letter then why couldn't he write for here in reality too?

It kind of made sense… kinda…

_Gilbert rushed past the audience members handing in their tickets to the employees and getting information in regards to their seats._

_ "You're the front row miss."_

_ The Prussian shook his head as the woman nodded and quickened his pace. Finally, after trying to figure out what had occurred for so long, he knew who did it. _

_ He could get them back._

_ For himself._

_ For Roderich._

_ Grim determination set itself inside him as Gilbert jumped over the bar blocking the visitor's area from the employed area. _

_ "Beilschmidt. I was wondering how long I could lead you along…"_

_ Time for performance to begin._

"MAT!" Gilbert shook the Canadian with a gusto that was not too unlike him. Slowly, the Canadian started to come into consciousness.

"nnngh. Gilbert, I'm still sleeping. I don't want to do that right now…"

"I'm not interested."

The writer's violet eyes flew open in shock and Gilbert shoved the papers in the Canadian's hands, "this I want explained though."

Matthew was obviously too tired to think. He looked down and blinked a few times, "it's writing."

"Yeah, your writing that you did last night. WHY did you write _this_ though?"

"I don't know…"

"THINK!"

"Um…" Matthew frowned and thought about it for a minute.

"VERDAMMT!" This day was just getting suckier and suckier by the minute! He should just crawl in bed and give up on the whole day. He turned and slumped down on the couch, grabbing the beer bottle only to find them all empty.

Again, the day was just sucking something fierce.

"…Gilbert! This is…"

"Yeah, I know. I read it."

"Maple…"

Gilbert looked over at the Canadian and sighed. He'd tried. He'd done everything that he possibly could to… to get rid of Roderich from his thoughts. He had behaved better than he had for anyone before.

Hell, his old Hungarian friend would have even been impressed.

There was no point in trying to deny it anymore. He couldn't ditch the Austrian. He needed him, whether he wanted to admit his affections or not. They both knew that it was there. Whereas with Matthew…

He had tried his best to try to love him. Matthew just wasn't his prissy aristocrat.

"Mattie, I think I'm going to leave you for Roderich…"

Matthew looked up at him, "Don't you remember…Nevermind. Alright, so... You want me to come to Austria with you?"

"Uh…" Was that okay? Gilbert wanted to ask, but something about it just didn't seem right.

"I'll call my boss and plane tickets. Can you pack our stuff?"

"Sure." Gilbert stood up and headed to Mat's bedroom, stuff their clothes into a couple of bags at random and zipping them shut within a few minutes. Returning to the living room, Gilbert sat down.

Matthew was speaking quietly on the phone, his back turned to him as he spoke. The tension from yesterday was gone at least. That was a good thing…

Eh, who was he kidding, he was so far gone for that freaking aristocrat that "there was no point denying it" as Roderich would say.

"Alright, thanks sir." Matthew hung up and grinned, "we have a flight out in an hour… Did you pack our stuff that fast?"

"I didn't have much."

Matthew looked at the bags critically, "did you pack our toothbrushes and all that?"

"Our what?"

Matthew sighed and grabbed the bag with his stuff hanging out, "I think I'll take our hour to check our stuff before we leave."

Gilbert threw his bag over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "I'll be in the car when you finish being aristocratic."

He left before he revealed more obvious clues as to what he was thinking.


	15. THIS CAR FLIES! GET ME OFF!

~Matthew's POV~

Planes are things that fly in the air and take people safely to distant lands in a faster time than cars and buses. That was what he had told Gilbert.

Unfortunately, he probably should have guessed that the Prussian would find the planes a bit… daunting.

"HEILIG SCHIESSE!" Gilbert looked out the window and went paler than normal. "What the hell is that?"

A woman sitting nearby with her children stood up and huffed off angrily.

Matthew sighed, "those are the planes."

"You said they were safe!"

Matthew blinked, "are you afraid of airplanes?"

Gilbert gaped, "…what? OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then why are you making a big deal out of how big they are? We could get a really small one if you want?" Or I could drug you and drag you on the freaking plane, he added mentally as he saw the Prussian's feet shift a bit as if he were preparing to bolt.

"…No, it's fine. I was just wondering if they got any bigger."

"No. They only come in so many sizes."

Gilbert nodded and the other passengers for the plane stood around nearby and started to migrate to the portal to the plane.

"Now boarding passengers for Vienna, business class and first class please."

Matthew grabbed the Prussian and pulled him to the stewardess and then onto the plane. Gilbert walked hesitantly, as if the floor would give way if he wasn't careful enough.

"Gilbert, we are still on the ground. Stop freaking out."

"W-What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

The stewardess caught a glimpse of Gilbert and you could almost hear the clockwork going on in her head… something along the lines of _hot guy on plane. I should 'help' him._ She hurried over and smiled, putting her arm in the crook of his as he glared at Matthew. "Hello there, sir. Would you like me to escort you to you seat?"

"I think I can find it on my own," he looked over his shoulder at Matthew with a 'does this woman really think I'm stupid' look on his face.

Matthew could use some entertaining. He hid a smile and shrugged, looking shocked.

"Sir," she practically purred, "I'll just show you to your seat and get your order for the evening meal. You know," she winked, "make sure you have _everything _you need."

…Oh man… Why didn't he have a camera for this?

Gilbert pulled the woman's grip off him and stormed past her, "I can find my seat myself. I know how to understand English. The woman in the building said first row fourth seat. Geez!"

Oh man… The woman gave chase after him and Matthew stood frozen until someone walked into him.

"Oh! Holy crap! I hit an invisible wall!"

Haha. So funny. Matthew walked away as the man ran back towards the portal connecting the plane to the building, screaming bloody murder.

Gilbert was more or less having the woman straddle his waist. Wow, that was one determined hostess.

"Sir, I think you might be choking."

"Miss, I don't need you to _sit _on me. Gott verdammt, I'm not interested!"

"Sir, just open your mouth and I'll just check quickly."

Gilbert shoved the woman off him and glared angrily, pulling Matthew over and kissing him quickly. "THIS IS MY TYPE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR VERDAMMT THICK SKULL!"

The woman hissed and got pulled up by a fellow steward. The man tried to console her and received a hand to the face before she went to work in the front area of the plane.

"Problem Gilbert?"

"I don't like this. Let's just drive to Austria."

"Um… Cars can't go over seas."

"We'll put it on a boat."

"Boats take months to cross the sea."

"…wait…" Gilbert looked at him in shock, "so we are going to fly over the sea?"

"Actually we are going over the ocean."

Gilbert began to bolt for the exit as the last passenger came on and Matthew grabbed him, pulling him back for long enough that the door shut and the pilot started to talk over the intercom.

"Relax Gilbert. Everything will be fine."

"I'm perfectly calm… You're the one trying to kill people."

"Eh?" Matthew stared at him in disbelief. "I'm trying to what?"

"You heard me! THIS IS A DEATH MACHINE!"

The children in the back area of the plane began to panic and Matthew sighed, "Gilbert, stop scaring the children."

"I MEAN THERE COULD BE A BOMB ON THIS PLANE! OR SNAKES! YOU REMEMBER THAT ONE MOVIE WE WATCHED!"

Oh yeah… Crap. He shouldn't have had Gilbert watch that.

The hostesses and stewards started to hover around the area and Gilbert continued on with his fear spurring tirade.

Matthew needed to think of something and think of it fast. He looked around and paused as something came to mind.

"Gilbert."

"What?" The man paused and glared at him, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry you are afraid of the big bad airplane. I'm sure Roderich, who has already flown in a plane several times, will understand why you are not going to visit him in the hospital."

Bingo!

"I am NOT afraid!" Gilbert sat down and shifted uncomfortably, "I just don't trust the pilot people."

"Mhmm…"

"Yeah, I don't know them. For all I know-"

"I'm sure they have some kind of medicine for airplane fear these days."

"I'm _not _afraid of airplanes!"

The employ of the plane sighed in relief and turned to return to preparing for flight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will fasten your seatbelts and make sure that all technological devices are turned off for takeoff. We are now preparing to leave Montreal."

The plane jumped a bit as it turned and Gilbert gripped the armrests as if the whole thing was going to fall apart. His face went sickly pale and he looked out the window. "We're moving…"

"Yeah."

"This whole thing is moving."

"They do that."

"It's going down a road. This is a big car."

Matthew grinned, "that's a good way to think of it."

_Bump_

"HOLY SHIT!"

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

_Squeal._

"THIS IS A DEATH TRAP!"

Matthew pulled the complimentary headphones out and plugged them in.

"MATTHEW~!"

With a sigh, Matthew pulled his plugs out and flipped the plane camera on, "Gilbert, look. See that? We already are taking off. That's the ground getting further and further away."

Gilbert stared at it as if it were his grave. "…shit."

"I was serious about the medicine. I'm sure they have something for your fear."

He glared furiously, "I told you I wasn't afraid!"

"Sure…"

"I'm NOT!"

Roderich… this better be worth it. This was a sixteen hour flight.

_**A/N: …I know what the flight hostess is thinking. It's obviously something along the lines of "CRAP! HE'S GAY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" **_

_**Anyway, you know the routine. Review, flame, present medals (it happened! I felt a little teary eyed), shake your head and refrain from calling someone to stop this nonsensical writer… It's all fun to read.**_


	16. The hospital und the college friend

The hospital was odd. For one thing, there wasn't any real desk for those who had a fever or anything.

"Excuse me!" Matthew pulled away from Gilbert and ran up to a doctor. The man didn't seem to hear him. "EXCUSE ME SIR! SIR! STOP!" The man continued on his way, leaving Matthew in his tracks.

"Let me try, Mattie." Gilbert walked over to a group of nurses and started to speak in fluent German to them. The nurses all grinned at him and continued the conversation, making gestures and pointing at things in the room.

The Prussian returned a minute later and smirked, "okay. So if anyone asks, we are Roderich's cousins from Mariazell."

"What?"

"Oh, and we can stay in his room as long as we want. The nurses said they would allow us an exception to their visiting hour rules."

Matthew frowned, "what did you tell them?"

"Nothing."

"…Fine. Let's just get to Roderich's room…" Matthew looked around and grimaced, "did you ask them where his room is?"

"Upstairs on the twelfth floor, fifth door on the left."

How did he figure these things out? Matthew would ask, but knowing basically no German was a problem. He needed a better translator than Gilbert.

"OOF! HEY!" A man in front of Matthew glared down from behind a mask before pausing, "…Matthew?"

"SADIQ! Hey! What are you doing in Austria?" Matthew ignored the Prussian 's confusion and smiled at the Turk.

"I was working on some things for my cousin Gupta. He's been working as an intern here."

"I see…"

Sadiq shifted a bit in place and grinned, "so I heard you and Francis…"

"We broke up a long time ago."

"Oh."

Silence came between them and they stared at the floor, the walls, the people passing, anything except the other person. It was always so awkward with him. Matthew had always wondered about that since they had been dorm mates.

"HEY! MAT! COME ON!" Gilbert glared at Sadiq and grabbed him, "We need to get moving."

"Right." Matthew wasn't really focusing on anything and he turned to speak to Sadiq again, "We should meet up later and catch up on things. I still mean what I said a few years back, I want to know how things were for you in Turkey."

Sadiq smiled a bit, looking probably to Gilbert like a criminal, "sure, we can meet at the Wuk, it's a club here in Vienna. How's nine?"

"Sounds great!"

Gilbert dragged him into the hospital recovery room and rounded on him. "Who the hell was that?"

"Sadiq. He used to be my roommate in college."

"Well Mr. Sadiq-he-used-to-be-my-roommate-in-college was being weird. Besides, what about Roderich?"

Matthew stared at him in surprise, "I'm just going to join him for a drink. You are going to stay with Roderich, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"…I don't like this."

…

Was he jealous?

Matthew thought back and sighed; right, Gilbert had never been denied anything in his life. He wouldn't understand.

"Gilbert, you are allowed to do whatever you want, but I'm just staying here until nine and then I'm going to that club place, Wuk."

"You can't, you have no idea where it is and you can't speak German."

"I'll find it. This is why my phone comes with a map feature. I'll get there in perfect time."

Gilbert glared at him, "I need to see your phone."

"Nope. That's not happening."

Gilbert growled at him and Matthew walked over to where Roderich was sleeping quietly. The aristocrat looked tired more than anything. His face had a sheen of sweat. He must have a fever.

"Specs~" Gilbert slowly sat down on the bed next to him and looked down at him in concern. No, it wasn't concern. It looked like something more…

"Gilbert, are you okay?"

Gilbert looked over at him, his face paler than normal, "my father died like this. He came down from a bullet wound to his arm…"

Matthew didn't know what to say, he opted for just hugging the man. "medicine has come a long way. My brother Al was in the army for a long while and he got shot a lot. They caught Roderich's wound in time. He'll be fine. A little scar, but fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hear that European medicine is better than America's even."

Gilbert rubbed the arm wrapped around him and looked down at Roderich, chuckling a little. "You think I'm a little scared of a damn scar. Gott, Roddy, you're such a prissy aristocrat. Get the heck up so I can beat your ass for making me freak out."

Roderich remained asleep and Gilbert glared at him, looking like he was trying to dare the Austrian awake.

Matthew sighed, "I'm just going to get us some food."

_**A/N: European hospitals are interesting. The doctors still make housecalls. XD**_

_**Anyway, it's a bit of a slower chapter, but OMG TURKEY~! Wtf, how did you get in the chapter?**_

_**By the way, WUK is an awesome club in Vienna… not that I went there… more than once… **_


	17. Isn't your date right now?

"Hey, Mat!"

Matthew woke up and looked up at the Prussian, "What?"

"It's nine, aren't you going to leave for your date?"

Matthew frowned, "for the last time, it's not a date. We're just going to get some drinks and catch up on old times."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and smirked, "of course. Then you'll end up going on over to-"

"GILBERT!"

"Shush! Damn Mat, Priss is attempting to sleep me out of the hospital. You're going to cause him to fail."

Matthew only shook his head and put on his coat again. "Alright, well, I guess I'll leave you here to watch over him until he fails and wakes up. I'll be back in a while."

Gilbert snickered, "or dawn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Gilbert, are you trying to say something?"

"I never would do that, Mattie!" He clutched his chest and glared, "that would be mean!"

"Yeah…" Matthew walked out of the room and headed down to the elevator, going down to the main floor and pulling out his phone. Or, what had been his phone. "DAMMIT!"

Gilbert had successfully drained the batteries of his phone which would now not turn on.

"Probably updating his Facebook or something…" Matthew threw his phone in his pocket and sighed, it was going to be a long walk to wherever the heck this club-

"Matthew!"

Matthew turned and grinned, "thank goodness! I had my phone go dead on me and didn't know where the club was… And I kinda forgot the name of the place."

Sadiq walked over and nodded, "I was wondering if you even knew German."

"Not a word."

"I guess I'm going to be translating a lot tonight."

Matthew nodded and walked away from the hospital, ignoring the shout from the above window of one German word that he did in fact understand.

"VERDAMMT!"

_**A/N: …I don't even… Gilbert + Facebook = Trouble.**_

…_**or in other words, I would troll that page and get a lot of laughs. **_


	18. Should've Listened To Gilbert

"You what?" Sadiq stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, it's so odd. I didn't know that it would work, but I've been taking care of them ever since."

"That's incredible! So let me get this straight. You summoned them out of your novel and then started to write what would happen to them here in reality?"

"The last part is what Gilbert believes."

"But you knew that Roderich would get hurt?"

"Yeah, and I have no idea how I came up with it either."

Sadiq leaned back and drank his scotch, "Clairvoyants aren't able to explain their talents either, but they seem to have a knack at knowing things too. At least… That's what I remember from a conversation with your friend Kirkland."

"Arthur's always been that way. Francis knew him since he was really little and he was always running around cursing people."

Sadiq grinned, "did you try any other things in Kirkland's book?"

"Um…no. Not really, but Francis did. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe you have those magical powers that Arthur is always going on about."

"…What?"

"Think about it," Sadiq looked around before continuing. "You got a spell to work, you wrote something that hadn't happened yet down, and you've always made…" He broke off and chugged down his scotch.

"I've always made what?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, I have to say I'm impressed."

"Thanks, I guess…" The club was winding down, a jazz band going up and starting to continue where the last electronic band had left off.

"Well, come on. My apartment is only a couple of blocks over and you can get some sleep."

"Thanks." Matthew followed him out and they headed down a couple streets. "Sadiq, you're swaying a bit."

"Yeah, I've been drinking a lot since my relative died."

"Oh, I forgot about that Cyprus born cousin of yours."

"Yeah, he didn't make it past some rebels down south."

Matthew helped the Turk from going out onto the street and wrapped his arm around him, "here, I can at least help you walk since you are going to be giving me a place to stay."

He probably should have listened to Gilbert a little more…


	19. YOU AREN'T DEAD!

~Gilbert's POV~

"Gilbert…"

Gilbert woke up and stretched slightly, wincing in pain. There should be some kind of bed for the waiting people of this place. The chairs were only comfortable for so long.

"…Gil…bert…"

He looked over and grinned as he found the aristocrat waking up. "Roddy! You're awake."

Roderich looked over at him and sighed, looking to all the world like someone exhausted. "I should have guessed that I would be faced with my greatest regret in death. Hallo, Gilbert."

"Hey, greatest regret? What is all that about?" Gilbert pulled himself up and moved to his bedside, leaning over the Austrian.

"I clearly am no longer one with the world. I've passed on. Died, per say. I would never have seen you again if I were alive."

"Oh, mein prinzessin…" He searched the horribly pale face and shook his head, "you know I wouldn't leave you to be all on your lonesome."

"Ja, you would if you found something else that suited your fancy." Roderich turned his head away and his voice grew thicker, "like Matthew…"

Oh Gott, "you were jealous of him!"

"Nei- … Ja. It felt cheep to find myself replaced."

"Replaced? What the hell? You thought…" He glared down at the aristocrat, "You know that's bullshit."

"You've completely given me up for an age of technology."

"Bullshit!"

Roderich shut his eyes and looked away. "I will hold no regrets. We had our time, therefore I will pass on with no regrets."

"Pass on? Verdammt, you still believe you're dead?" Gilbert's hand shook with the almost undeniable urge to shake the Austrian. Gott forgive him, he was tired of all the doubt about him. Oh sure, he was a bit ambitious about certain things, but he had never done anything to deserve such strict doubt.

"Gute nacht, Gilbert."

"Nein, you are not dead und you are not going to be dying any time soon."

"Bitte~ Gil. I am done endearing myself to the masses and denying myself any of the ideals that my religion has forbidden me to think."

Religion? "You mean…"

"Ich liebe dich. I probably have for a while. It's impossible for me to decipher from which such emotions came from."

It felt like the room had just warmed up by a thousand degrees. Without thought, he found himself tracing and cupping the Austrian's face in his hands. "…Roderich…"

"I have no regrets now." He shut his eyes and Gilbert watched him relax.

"Roderich… You aren't dying."

He remained silent.

"Roddy~ Open your eyes and look at me."

Roderich merely kept still.

"Specs~ If you don't move I'm taking that as a sign that you really want me to fuck you."

…

Well then. Gilbert climbed above him and easily pulled the limp hands above the aristocrat's head. Gazing down at him, the Prussian smirked as the violet eyes flickered open and glared up at him.

"…Let go."

"Nein, it's time you learned who tops in this relationship."

Roderich hissed as his manhood was gripped and had his gaze glaze over. Gott, but this was going to be fun.


	20. Maybe we shouldn't call

~Matthew's POV~

Matthew woke up and started to get up when he felt his whole body ache. Good lord, had he done it with Gilbert again? Oh crap, he should have told Gilbert to go slower; the guy seemed to have a thing for going hard into the whole deal and making it last for eternity.

…

Not that he minded too horribly…

WAIT!

He blinked at the room and realized Gilbert wasn't around.

"Morning…uh…"

"Matthew."

"I always forget your name for some reason." Sadiq sat up and smiled a bit, his hair mussed up from sleep. "Oh well, you have to be aching. I'll get some coffee."

"Ah…Alright."

He watched Sadiq walk out of the room and sighed. Okay so, Gilbert was absolutely right about Sadiq and had apparently probably spent the night in the hospital since he was pretty sure he had left the hotel room key in his coat that was lying on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Matthew slid slowly to the edge of the bed and winced as he grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. Dialing, he kept an eye on the door.

"Guten morgen?"

"Ah…" Useful thing to know in German… anything. Sadiq came back and Matthew sighed in relief, "can you ask the woman to transfer the call to Roderich Edelstein's room for me?"

"Sure," Sadiq frowned a bit, but took the phone and spoke quickly to the receptionist. "Here," he handed the phone back, "she's transferring now."

"Thanks."

"Größ Gott?"

"Gilbert!"

"Mattie! Hey! You'll never guessed who woke up this morning!" Matthew started to comment when he heard shuffling on Gilbert's end and the conversation that was occurring.

"Gilbert, get off of me. I can't go another round of this!"

Gilbert spoke away from the phone a bit, "Come on~ You know that six times isn't enough. You're forgetting just how much endurance I have."

"I am not forgetting anything. You seem to be forgetting that I was shot!"

"Shot shmot. I'm getting over a month's worth of revenge for you're retreating to this damn country."

"Damn? I don't believe your country even exists anymore!"

"Pfft, everyone must have been too envious of it. They had to take it off the maps."

"Mhmm. Gilbert, get off me before I shout for help."

"You won't do that."

"You want to bet?"

Matthew shook his head and spoke towards anyone listening to the phone at this point, "Gilbert? Roderich? Hey-"

Gilbert's voice spoke over him, "you know you love me Specs."

"What in the world gave you that impression?"

"Pfft, I heard you crying out for me while you were unconscious."

"I…Well… I was most certainly not!"

"I sense some hesitation there, Specs."

"STOP CALLING ME YOUR CHILDISH NICKNAMES!"

"Ah~ You love them."

"I would not love them if you threatened to burn me at the stake!"

Sadiq raised a brow as he returned, after leaving, with some coffee. "I'm guessing that is your friend and the person you were going to see in the hospital?"

Matthew nodded and listened in defeat to the argument.

"Come, come, Roddykins. You know you want to just give in and stay with me."

"Gilbert, in case it has escaped your notice, I cannot get too far with a bullet wound in my shoulder."

"Yeah, danke Gott for that. I hate when you run off. It pisses me off."

"…It pisses you off?"

"Ja. You always end up in trouble and then I have to come rescue you."

"I was doing just fine on my own before you came along."

"Let's see here. There was the drought in south of Austria, the opera house incident, the time you ended up being attacked by Hungarians, the one time where you made a stupid deal with the Russians… oh, you can't forget this either."

"Gilbert, if you don't want to save me then don't. I'm perfectly capable of saving myself."

"Hey! I never said I didn't like it. It's awesome to see you in my debt."

"…Of course it would be for you. I, for one, have better things to do than spend eternity in your debt."

Matthew put the phone on speaker and sat it down on the bed so he could accept some coffee.

Gilbert sounded a bit peeved, "what would you rather do than have me in your life?"

"Do what I was doing before someone shot me."

Sadiq grunted, "so much for your theories with the writing. Roderich apparently never saw his shooter."

Gilbert seemed to be thinking the same, "you mean you never saw the person?"

"…I honestly can't remember much from that night. I don't even remember getting on stage to perform."

"Did you talk to anyone that night?"

"…There was Francis, I was telling him off again for being a pervert. And… the stage manager, the conductor who works at the opera house… there was someone else in my room… I can't remember who it was though."

"Damn." Matthew shook his head and hung up on the two.

"It looks like the shooter will get away with this."

Sadiq shook his head, "whoever did this was out for blood. They'll be back."

Oh maple…

_**A/N: Okay, just going to throw this out. There will be yaoi. Next chapter, PruAus fans will get a nice long thing of yaoi to go with their day. XD**_


	21. Somehow, ich liebe dich auch

~Gilbert's POV~

A wired hand ghosted over his chest and Gilbert turned his gaze to view the faint smile gracing itself upon the Austrian. Hours of nonstop mischief had led up to this point. It was something that made the Prussian quite pleased. There was no way in hell that Roderich could misjudge his affections now.

"…Gott, I wish this was real."

Or not.

Gilbert looked at him in shock, "say what now?"

"If this were only real and not the direct manifestation of a coma of some sort…"

Gilbert felt his manhood come to stand once again and smirked, "so tell me what I have to do to get you to believe this is really going on."

"…If you have to ask then this is not real."

…

"Mein Gott, you're a moron, Specs." He didn't give the Austrian a chance to answer before climbing onto the nation's chest and pinning the man's hands above his head. Oh, but this never got old.

"Gilbert… bitte… nein… I can't take anymore of this."

"You can if I tell you to."

"Nein…" He turned his head away and blushed horribly, clearly flustered.

"Specs~"

"Nein!"

"Mein liebling, spread your legs."

"Nein." His legs opened a bit and Gilbert leaned forward, his chest pressed up against Roderich's. He nipped the Austrian's neck tenderly. His marks from their other times still a stark contrast to the pale skin. The nation tried to arch up and found himself stuck in their current position.

Anticipation drew the calm pulse of their heart rates into a frenzy. Labored, bated breath ghosted one another's skin. Gilbert's slid a hand down the Austrian's front, taking the time to tease the Austrian's nipples as he trailed lower and lower. His hand took a respite while teasing the aristocrat's opening. A slight gasp became the prelude to his acquiescence to spreading his legs. The once so stuff shirted Austrian now panting and wanton against the bed.

Gilbert smirked a bit at his thinking that.

"What…?"

"Nothing, mein liebling. I was just thinking how much I've been waiting for this." He kissed along the Austrian's neck and felt the man's face heat up with embarrassment. It was silent besides the heavy breathing against one another. Roderich freed his hands from their vice and wrapped them around the Prussian. He pulled Gilbert's head up to his lips and Gilbert felt himself blush as the Austrian kissed him.

Of all the times he had taken the man this evening, there had not been a time that he had actually had this kind of reaction from the gentleman. He was always the top; riding fast and hard. He didn't expect any returned adoration. He didn't need any words of encouragement. He was far more awesome than that.

And yet…

Roderich bucked his hips against him and gave a smirk that surprised and aroused the Prussian to no end. "Don't keep me waiting, dummkopf."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" He shoved himself into the Austrian without any preamble and they both sucked in a breath. "Damn… Forgot lube…"

"Move… It won't do anything now that you're in me to pull out and find some. Besides, I think you used the bottle up."

"Right." He'd forgotten about that.

Roderich tugged him down by his hair and bit hard into his neck. Gott, the little priss! That hurt! He started to thrust a bit experimentally and quickly sped up. The openness of the aristocrat's face, his murmurs of encouragement, his damn soft body against him, and his slick, wet heat around his member; he should have slammed the Austrian against his stable floor the first time he'd met the man.

"Verdammt, Gilbert, that's too slow."

Slow? Gilbert moved faster and grabbed the man's erection, massaging it as if it were the most tensed up muscle that he'd ever seen. He moved his thumb worshipfully against the underside of his balls. Roderich shook heavily under him and moaned wantonly. His face turning scarlet as he drew ragged breath.

Gilbert smiled down at him in such a manner that could have been called sinister, "better?"

"…ja…" He squirted out some pre-cum and Gilbert found himself laughing, much to the further embarrassment of his little master.

"Awesome juice for the awesome me? How thoughtful of you," he rubbed the tip of Roderich's shaft and felt the man shake uncontrollably. "What's this? There should be more…"

"Bitte, please stop teasing…" The man was so close, it was written all over his face.

"You have to tell me this is real and you have to mean it." He started to pull out and leave Roderich on that edge when Roderich slid downward on the bed to keep him inside.

"Nein, you will not leave me unsatisfied!"

"Well, that might be a problem, little master. You don't believe that I'm really here and that's leaving me unsatisfied. Therefore I was thinking of going to a brothel or something."

"YOU WILL MAKE ME CLIMAX THIS INSTANT!" Roderich glared at him in outrage and gripped Gilbert's head to pull him down into a rough, sloppy kiss. There was nothing refined or sophisticated about this man now.

"Or what?" Gilbert pulled back, holding the man down before shoving himself in to slam against the aristocrat's prostate. Roderich screamed out and Gilbert felt himself grin. Oh, the way the light was shining in through the window, highlighting Roderich's face as he panted and lustfully gazed up at him. The violet in his eyes sparkling with promises of torture and death if he was left to his lonesome.

"Again."

He was not one for orders, but Gilbert took revenge by pounding into the man's prostate harder, making him cum with a sudden burst of seed. He convulsed and Gilbert shook as he came inside the Austria.

No, he wasn't ready to leave yet!

He held on tight and continued his assault on the Austrian's vital regions. He hit it repeatedly, taking the time to marvel and memorize the contours of the man's face as he continued to climax in his arms.

It was simply the most amazing thing that had ever come to pass. Gilbert nearly started cursing as his member slowly grew soft and slide out of the Austrian. By this time, Roderich was attempting to regain what serene breathing he'd had before.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Roderich."

Roderich looked over at him as he fell against the side of the bed and was only saved from falling off by the bars on the side of the bed. His gaze grew soft in the golden glow of the dawn's light and he smiled softly. "I don't know how, but… ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert."

_**A/N:Danke for still reading. Spain~! *covers mouth to keep from giving away anything* **_

_**Keep reading. I literally update when I get reviews. It's like pocky. Or GILBIRDS! I see them and go "AWESOME!"**_


	22. You know something

Gilbert felt in heaven as he woke up a while later in the hospital bed next to Roderich. He rolled over when something caught his eye. Hesitantly, he finger the strange wound on Roderich's side and grew pale.

"Specs."

"ngh… You're real. Just let me sleep, Gilbert…"

"RODERICH GET UP!"

Violet eyes opened to glare at him sleepily, "what do you want, und I swear if you say sex I will kill you."

"Such violence! I was only going to ask if you remembered anything about your attacker. Such as weapons or voice…" He tried to keep his voice slightly teasing.

"…Nothing." Gilbert fingered the mark on Roderich's side when the Austrian continued, "but I do remember that I thought they had been to the performance hall before."

Gilbert stood up and nodded, "I'm going to head out for a while. I need to get us a place to stay and all that."

Roderich nodded tiredly, "fine."

The Prussian lingered by the bed before leaning over to kiss the man briefly, "ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"You better still think I'm real when I come back."

Roderich rolled his eyes before turning away, "it's hard to say you aren't real when you keep behaving worse than anything I can imagine."

"Love ya too, Specs." Gilbert turned and left the room; coasting down and out of the place and traveling to find Matthew-

"Gilbert!"

Speak of the devil, Matthew came running up with his 'old college friend' and panted lightly. "There you are!"

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Eh? Why would something be wrong?" Matthew looked like he was in a bit of pain… Oh~ Kesesese…

"Have a little fun last night?"

"WHAT?" Matthew's eyes popped out a bit and Sadiq caught up in time to hear the question.

"Matthew and I had an alright time. Could have used a bit more lube though, sorry Mattie."

Gilbert snickered and tried to keep his emotions hidden. "so what are you two doing?"

"Looking for you since Roderich is sleeping alone," Matthew replied. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a place to crash-"

Sadiq interrupted, "you can stay with me. I have a spare room in my home that should be fine for you both."

"…Alright."

Matthew smiled, "come on, I bet Roderich will be getting up soon."

Damn!

"Actually, I have to make a pit stop for Specs that should take a while. You both go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Gilbert turned his attention to Sadiq, "you both can head to the hospital without me."

Sadiq felt his pockets and cursed, "dammit, I left my phone at the house."

"I'll get it for you." Matthew turned and waved before taking off back towards where they had come from.

Alone time…

"You know something."

"I know a lot of things. It comes with age."

"You know who hurt Roderich."

"You had sex with Matthew."

Sadiq sighed, "I can't say anything to get you to talk can I?"

"Nein. Just keep Matthew safe while I handle this."

"Gilbert, this isn't the eighteenth century. We don't handle things with private one on one battles in the dead of the night. We have law enforcement and courts to handle these things. They save lives and have been around for a while for a reason."

"I don't care."

"Hmm?"

Gilbert balled up his fists and glared at the area, "this isn't about hurting Roderich."

"…Then what is this about?"

"…"

Sadiq shook his head, "I can help you fight this person, but only if I have a clue as to what's going on."

"Watch Specs and Mattie for me."

With that, Gilbert took off down the street.


	23. Anita und the pawn

Gilbert entered the performance hall in a rush. He ignored the ticket stand and used Roderich's name and badge that he'd stolen from the man's belongings to get past the guards. He hurried up through the floor area and found nothing.

Damn it, she was here!

She had to be.

There was only one person who knew how to cut up someone to leave a wound like that. After all, there was only one person that he knew that knew that. Probably because he had taught her.

"Gilbert…"

He whipped his head up at the whispered name and practically flew out of the room, running up the staircase and down the immaculate hallway towards the box seating where he had seen the curtains move.

He threw the door open with a smashing sound that echoed through the room and cursed. Nothing.

"Gilbert…"

He spun around to the end of a sword's blade and froze.

…

"Anita."

"It's been a while." The Spaniard looked at him calmly from the other end of the blade. Her green eyes dark with those thoughts that made her the fiercest thing on the Atlantic Ocean; she was lethal.

"How did you get here," he mentally cursed at how weak he sounded.

"I watched the black hole swallow you and Roderich up and jumped in after you both."

"But we never-"

"I let go of Roderich's coattails and flew out the window of a house before you could see me."

The Prussian stared at her silently.

She continued, "how long was I not told, Gilbert. Did you know my little Austrian for so long? I should have guessed that someone so stoic and prim would have such a person behind them."

"Anita-"

She thrust the sword into his shoulder and pinned him against the wall of the room, "no!" She stalked forward, her boots quietly clicking beneath her. "I am done with listening to you try to sweet talk your way into and out of things. You think I care that you stole that little man from me? No, he was my boss's pawn. He was merely meant for my country to expand their border's with."

"Shut- AHH!" The blade twisted in his shoulder and he winced.

"Lo siento, but I will not have interruptions." She moved forward and smiled a cruel smile at him, "you know, I expected you to try to stop me when I told you my engagement. I expected you to try to tell me that you loved me back. Instead you ran to him." Her hands caressed up his sides and she clicked her tongue at him, "shameful. You knew how I felt about you."

He shook his head and bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. She rotated the blade more.

"He's not here, Gil. You don't have to lie. You know how I feel about liars."

Gilbert tasted copper and spat out blood in a random direction before looking at her again. "You were after me."

"Si, it's about time you realized that."

"…I don't feel the same about you though."

"You don't have to. You see, during my last voyage I found an island. Right in the middle of the ocean. It's ruled by women and the men are given no control. It's much more civilized than here."

"You've changed."

She breathed into his ear and rubbed a leg against his vital regions. "We can go alone and live out our lives there."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"We can take my underling with us too. The little potty mouth could use another parent."

"Anita…"

Another blade came into view and Gilbert paled. "Don't worry, I learned from your nearby neighbor Natalia that sometimes men need a little bit of tough love in order to give in."

"…Mein Gott…"

_**A/N: MEIN GOTT INDEED! My imagination went off the deep end apparently! **_

_**How to decide on the bad guy:**_

_**Hungary and Canada seem to always be the bad guys.**_

_**Russia is apparently an American-ass staring, maple syrup factory owner (thank you Alfred for that wonderful image).**_

_**Turkey is with Canada…? *still shocked at that***_

_**Francis… well… um…**_

_**DARK FEM! Pirate SPAIN FOR THE WIN!**_

_**Read, Review, Console, you know how it works by now.**_


	24. INTERMISSION: Phone calls und going home

**Matthew's POV:**

Matthew rubbed his lower back as Roderich and Sadiq slowly made their way from the car up to the apartment. The aristocrat looked anything but pleased with the help. "I don't need you to help me, I will get there when I get there."

"Yes, but I'm not willing to hold my door open for you for five thousand years while you try to hold onto your pride."

"Where's-"

"He's running an errand. How many times are you going to ask for him?"

"As long as you continue to treat me like some child- a long time."

Sadiq looked over to Matthew and gave a look that clearly said, 'help me here!' To which, Matthew merely smiled over in sympathy and turned to go start making something to eat.

"YOU BRUTE!"

"STOP KICKING!"

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU DAMMED FIEND!"

Sadiq rushed past with the aristocrat over his shoulder and tossed him unceremoniously onto the couch. "There."

Roderich blinked at the surroundings before fluffing the couch pillows and looking over to Matthew. "When's dinner?"

Ignoring the now fuming Turk, Matthew rolled his eyes. "I started making some spaghetti so it won't be too long."

"Danke, Matthew."

"Uh… okay." He had no idea what the heck that meant, but he was going to assume that was a thank you. He grabbed Sadiq's jacket and pulled him to the kitchen.

"I say we shove that damn guy off a cliff. No wonder someone tried to kill him."

"He means well. He was just…" Matthew paused as he thought about his character background for Roderich. "…raised differently?" That was half correct at any rate.

"You sound so sure, Matthew." Sadiq pulled out some liquor and leaned against the counter. "So why did you end up writing. I thought you were going to end up working at that maple factory-"

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Hold onto that thought." Matthew pulled out his phone and answered, "Hello?"

_"Mat! GUESS WHAT?"_

"I don't know, what?"

_ "You remember that guy Ivan from that damn factory? The one that loves checking me out?"_

"…S-should I?"

_"I might have had a lot to drink and got myself engaged to him," _Alfred paused as someone spoke on the other end of the line to him, _"FINE! GOD DAMMIT! SHUT UP, IVAN! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I MARRIED YOU! LOOK! I'M TALKING TO MY BRO, AT LEAST LET ME LET HIM DOWN EASY!"_

"Y-y-you married…"

_"BESIDES WHAT IS THIS HOUSE'S INTERNAL TEMPERATURE? WHAT? AM I IN THE ARCTIC? I AM FREEZING COLD AND YOU DON'T- NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR YOUR SCARF OR YOUR DAMN COAT! KEEP THAT SHIT ON! FOR ALL I KNOW THERE'S A MINI CIRCUS UNDER THAT TENT!"_

Matthew looked over at Sadiq and put the phone on speaker.

_"DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME THAT ISN'T A TENT! YOU CAN CALL IT A COAT ALL YOU WANT, BUT IT IS TOO BIG TO EVER BE CALLED ONE! What… why do you have those? Wha… hey… hey… Come on. I was only joking. It's custom in America to mess around and pick at your lovers… Come on…" _

A click disconnected the two phones and Matthew frowned a bit at Sadiq's snickering. "My brother seems to get himself into trouble like this a lot."

"He seems to be enjoying his friend-"

"Husband, apparently."

"…You have some interesting family and friends."

Yeah…

"I'm going to finish cooking."

Sadiq picked up the phone and chuckled. "I wonder what would happen if I called them back."

"Judging by the sounds in the background, I don't think they would answer."

_**A/N: Muahahaha~ I felt evil. Therefore you MUST ALL BE PUNISHED WITH INTERMISSION NONSENSE! –evil laughing continues- **_

_**...I wonder how Arthur will take Alfred's marriage… **_


	25. Tactical Retreat

Music from the auditorium resonated through the lower rooms as Gilbert made a tactical retreat. Damn, the woman had a freaking sword!

"_Gilbert~_" the sweet sounding voice drifted softly around the spare stands and equipment.

The Prussian didn't make a sound as he continued to hold his shirt to his shoulder. Mere luck had gotten him free of the Spaniard. Anita had been shocked when the musicians had taken their seat and applause had preluded their playing. Gilbert had kicked her in the chest before tugging that sword out and making a break for it.

_Danke Gott. _It had been a close call for him back there.

"_Gilbert~. I missed the feel of my arms around you."_

Gilbert shuddered and slid behind a large drum. His wounds were horrible and needed some serious attention.

_"Gilbert~." _The voice drifted closer and paused just beside him. "_It's nothing personal, mi amigo. You should not have touched what was mine. Teaching my underling to curse was one thing, but my pawn… You know that I am very pocessive about what is mine…" _

Gilbert sucked in air as the sword pierced through the drum just inches from his face. Emerald eyes looked around the drum and grinned. "I could smell the blood. Don't worry, I will patch you up before we leave."

"Fuck you!" Gilbert jumped back from another swipe and hightailed it towards the door to another room. There was no point in fighting a battle at half strength. It was foolish. Yet, he couldn't exactly seem to find a way to avoid getting attacked by the Spaniard.

Verdammt, he needed a new strategy and he needed it fast.

_**A/N: Sorry~! I got distracted. I am getting around to writing this. It will update more often (just my job keeps getting in the way). The next chapter will be LONG! Pirate Spain demands it so.**_


	26. Reunion

Something felt wrong.

Roderich couldn't place what it could be. Matthew and Sadiq had told him that Gilbert was off working on something for them so that couldn't be it. His career was over, he had called Francis and 'broken his Coeur' by breaking the news to him. If he wanted to come back, Francis had told him, he knew where to find him.

Not that he ever would. He was going to go home. This century with all its splendor was not home. It lacked the refinement that had been in the air of centuries old. The technology could only provide the people so much aid. It didn't make them so far superior that they seemed to believe.

Nein, he would rather just go home to old Vienna and enjoy some sachertorte along the river while maybe spending time with Gilbert.

Ugh, Gilbert.

That brute had taken complete advantage of him. A man comes to believe that he's dead and what does Gilbert do, he takes full advantage of the situation and initiates sex.

…

Forces him into sex, it's not like he really wanted to have sex with the man.

…

Heat rushed up his face as he continued to correct himself.

_Maybe I enjoyed it a bit._

_ …_

_ Nein, Gilbert's a moron._

_ …_

_ He's a polite enough moron, he did try to get him to see reason und I wasn't going to get that I wasn't dead._

_ …_

_ But still…_

_ …_

"Hello?" Matthew appeared at the door, knocking lightly. "Sorry to bother you, but dinner's ready when you're ready to come… Roderich?"

"Hmm? Oh, fine. Danke." Roderich nodded.

"You alright?"

"Ja. I'm comfortable enough."

"Really? You look about ready to keel over."

"I must be a bit pale after my respite at the hospital. Don't fret over it, I'll retire for the night soon after I have some dinner. It wouldn't be wise for me to be attempting to get sleep on an empty stomach."

Matthew looked at him for a minute before nodding. "Fine, just make sure that when you come, you wipe the slobber from your mouth. You look like you've been thinking about Gilbert or something."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

Matthew laughed, "it's pretty funny to watch the two of you dance around each other." He turned before Roderich could demand elaboration on that thought.

He was completely ludicrous! Roderich could not think of a single good reason for him to have any feelings for that…

That…

AHHHRGGGHHH!

Roderich stood up briskly and headed down the hall to the living room, sitting down and setting his hands promptly on the piano keys. His hands fluttered along the keys and soon the sounds of Chopin permeated the room.

From the doorway, Sadiq turned to look over at Matthew.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? Didn't you tell him that dinner was ready?"

"Yeah… more or less…"

Sadiq rolled his eyes, "well, I'm not going to wait for him. Want to sit and watch some television while we eat?"

"Sure."

The two sat in silence and watched the screen silently as they ate. The sounds of the piano soon dimmed down before finally the Austrian walked in and saw the duo cuddling on the couch.

…

It was like something was completely out of place. Roderich turned and headed back to the piano only to find himself unable to play. Something was wrong, but verdammt he could not think of what it was!

He pulled his coat on and headed out the front door with the spare key to the house. It was a simple plan. Partake in a quick walk and figure out this situation and get his mind off an unruly albino.

The streets were lit with the lights of those modern day torches. They glinted off the slick city streets. The scene was immaculate, but it was so strange without the carriages and clacking of horses' feet upon the stone streets. The old sound of a lone musician playing flute upon the bridge lured Roderich over and he found himself entranced by the man's skill. It was apparent that the gentleman was very talented.

Continuing on, the sounds of the clubs in the night marred the gentle peace that the city had been known for during his time. He felt old in this time. Nothing was the same at all. The people were all involved in activities that literally killed them on the inside out and those that did not were busy trying to cope with the difficult times or the many things that seemed to be able to go wrong.

A mop of silver flickered under the streetlights up ahead and Roderich nearly cursed at his unhealthy physique. He was in no shape to see if that was Gilbert. Goodness, but he wasn't even supposed to be outside.

"_Gilbert~._" The name drifted through the night like a snake would slither across the desert. Roderich felt his insides freeze as he recognized the voice.

…

Anita?

…

The silver blur shot straight at him and Roderich found himself tossed over a shoulder and the wind whirling around him. The person holding him ducked into an alley and they both hid behind a dumpster. Roderich started to speak when a hand clamped down on his mouth.

It seemed like eternity before the hand was moved and the person spoke up, "sorry, but I really needed to get away from that woman and I knew she would chase you down for my directions. I just need to get home before something happens to a gute friend of mine."

"Gilbert?"

"Roderich? What the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" Gilbert held him close and Roderich frowned.

"I was released. What are you doing and why is Anita following you?"

"I don't know or care; Roddy, I wanna marry you."

"What?" Roderich stared up at the darkness where he knew Gilbert to be.

"I want to marry you. Right now. We should leave the country and just find somewhere."

"Nein, we should find a way home."

Gilbert held him possessively, "I don't fucking care at this point, just say yes."

"Why does this matter to you?"

"It just does."

…"Maybe."

Gilbert held him close and Roderich could feel the smirk. "Gute enough for me. I'll make you say yes later."

"Can we go home for the night, Gilbert?"

"Ja, I'm going to need a towel."

"Did you get wet somehow?"

"Ja…"

"How?"

"…" Gilbert remained silent and vigilant until they made it back to Sadiq's apartment, ensuring himself that the house was safely locked up tight before pulling off the coat he had covering his wounds.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!"

"I said I got wet. I just didn't say with what."

_**A/N: How do we feel about suspense? Yes? No? Reviews? Opinions? Angry mob to demand I stop?**_


	27. Dummkopf

"You are a complete dummkopf."

Gilbert winced as more alcohol was poured over his wounds, "I didn't run off just to get beat up."

"No, from what you've told me that is exactly what you ran off to do."

"Pfft, please Specs. I have years of experience with dealing in the most ruthless of battles and coming off completely unscathed- OW! DAMMIT! WATCH THE BACK!"

Roderich raised a brow as he continued treating the wounds. He dabbed another spot and Gilbert winced in pain again. "Oh yes, I must be mistaken when you wince right now. These can't be wounds, not on you of all people."

"Hey, I never said I never get wounded."

"That's exactly what you said!"

"YOU GUYS!" Matthew walked through the doorway and frowned at them. "C-can we just n-not fight at two in the morning? Some of us are t-trying to sleep."

"Sorry Mattie, some prissy aristocrat is trying to tell me that I've become a masochist."

"I WAS NOT SAYING THAT AND YOU KNOW THAT! Besides, it doesn't help your proposal for marriage if you keep calling me a prissy aristocrat." Roderich glanced at the bottle of alcohol before merely turning it upside down to pour onto Gilbert's back.

"OUCH! VERDAMMT!"

"STOP YELLING!" Matthew shouted.

"Sorry, Matthew. Just go back to bed. We will follow suit as soon as I finish patching this dummkopf back together."

Gilbert looked at Roderich and smirked a bit as Matthew left. "You don't like him much."

"Hmm?"

"Matthew, you don't like him much at all."

"That's absurd. I find him to be a perfectly polite individual."

"But you don't like him."

"If you are referring to a sexual nature, then no; I suppose I do not _like_ him."

"Nein, you don't like him as a person. It's all over your face."

Roderich looked down at him a minute and shook his head, "You are imagining things Gilbert. I have no reservations with Matthew."

"So you like him?"

"Ja."

"Liar."

"Excuse me? Do you really want to argue with me when I am bandaging the rather large gaping wounds that are all over your front and back."

"…Yep. So, you hate Matthew."

Roderich sighed before tugging on a bandage, "I have no issues with Matthew so stop pestering me."

"Roddy~! It doesn't have to do with the fact that him and I dated does it?"

The aristocrat went silent and merely continued to bandage him up, turning away at that moment to get another bottle of antiseptic and more gauze.

"Oh mein Gott! It does!" Gilbert laughed hard and felt a couple of his wounds bleed out. Oh well, that was what the gauze was for.

"Stop laughing, you're hurting yourself."

"Kesesese~ I just can't believe of all the things, you would be jealous of him for that! Kesesese~!" Gilbert continued to laugh until he felt an aura emanating from Roderich. Turning slowly, Gilbert blinked at the rather dark look on Roderich's face.

"Shut up, you dolt! We lived in a society that does not accept such idea as a same sex marriage or relationship, then we come here and you just jump on the bandwagon so to speak and go tumbling the sheets with Gott only knows who."

"…Pfft, Kesesesese~. You would worry over something that stupid."

Roderich rung out his cloth and stuck his nose up in arrogance, "I would worry over something so important. Marriage is about trust, which you lack from me."

"Roddy? Are you saying that you think I have no gute intentions with you?"

"That's another problem, but I'm saying that you have no reservations in jumping into anything."

Gilbert shook the aristocrat's hands away as he finished the last bandage and glared at him, "listen up you damn priss. I didn't go running off tonight to end up returning with all this shit. I went to avenge _you_, someone who I felt I had a lot in common with and wanted to spend the rest of my fucking life with. Therefore, get this through your fucking head, Ich liebe _dich_." He stood up and ignored the shocked look on Roderich's face as he headed to the spare bedroom that had been pointed out to him on the way to the bathroom.

Matthew was smirking from the living room, "Morning Gilbert."

"Mattie."

"I see that you had a nice chat with Roderich."

"Just a little couple's quarrel, it's nothing to worry yourself over."

"I figured." The Canadian grinned from the couch, "after all the questions we got about you from Roderich, Sadiq and I had a bet going over whether you would both start doing something in the bathroom."

"Kesesese~. That would have been awesome! So who won?"

"I did. I figured that Roderich would play hard to get."

Gilbert laughed bitterly and opened the guest bedroom door. "That would be like him."

"Usually in these kinds of stories, it's always the more feminine one that plays hard to get and falls for their lover just as badly. That's why everyone reads romance novels; the ways that people fall in love is always fun to read."

Gilbert paused at the door, a small genuine smile gracing his lips before turning a bit mocking, "and here I thought that everyone just read those books for the sex. Night Mat." He walked into the bedroom and shut the door quietly.

Roderich soon walked out of the bathroom and Matthew sighed.

"Matthew, what are you still doing up?"

"I thought I would catch up on some writing."

"I see…" Roderich shifted in place a moment before coming to sit down next to him. "Is this the one about Gilbert and I?"

"Yeah, the great part about being in Austria right now is that I have learned some German that I can throw into this."

"…" Roderich picked up the first chapter and started to read it quietly.

"Mhmm…" Sounds of the scratching of pen and the flipping of pages pierced the silence of the area.

"You enjoy putting humor into this don't you?"

Matthew looked up and smiled a bit, "it makes the whole story flow when there's some humor in it. The thing about any relationship story is that too much cuddling and angst gets boring or annoying after a while. It's like adding a spice or salt to a recipe. It's not necessary, but it makes things better."

"That's quite the way to look at it."

"Yeah, I've written quite a few of these kinds of books so…" He blushed a little and returned to writing.

"You write quite well. Everything shifts and moves nicely."

"T-thanks."

"Of course."

The amount of tension in the room would have been hysterical to anyone peeking in.

"Matthew, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you writing romance novels?"

Was he serious? Matthew looked up and saw that the aristocrat was indeed serious in his questioning. "Um…maple… well, I have always wanted to write books, but my horror novel was flat and my I wasn't good at writing regular fiction. My werewolf ended up being more like a cat. I had to actually work at a maple syrup factory for a couple years since my books weren't any good. I spent a long time trying to write all kinds of books and eventually, my boss at work, this Russian man, he showed me a novel that his little sister liked to read and said that maybe I should try romance novels. I seemed to like making pairings in my books anyway and this seemed like my kind of book so I went home and started to type. Within a month I had written my first romance novel about a young German and Italian finding each other despite the German army and the Italian mafia trying to pull them apart. It was a huge success."

"That sounds like quite the plot."

"Yeah, it was fun to write."

"…so Gilbert and my story… how is this supposed to end?"

Matthew looked over at the Austrian and felt his old writing arrogance kick in, "If I told you that, then there wouldn't be a need for me to write it now would there."

Sadiq pulled the bedroom door open slowly and Matthew poked his head in with him to look at their guests. The duo was sleeping together with all their clothing on. They pulled the door shut a minute later.

"Luck. They would have had sex if they had not had had you wide awake just down the hall."

"Bullcrap! Roderich is going to play it off until he is absolutely sure that Gilbert is going to stay faithful to him."

"That's dogshit, they'll be sleeping together before the end of this week."

"It's Saturday."

"Exactly my point."

"Is that another bet?"

"You bet your maple smelling ass it is."

Matthew blushed faintly and smirked, "It's on then. Same amount as before that Roderich and Gilbert do not have sex before tomorrow morning."

"Deal." Sadiq moved in and kissed him hard and fast before pulling back and turning to head to the kitchen.

"What the maple was that!"

"Deal sealing kiss. I forgot to do that last time so our previous bet doesn't count."

"Bullcrap! You owe me fifty bucks!"

"I don't have any Canadian money on me."

"Then pay me with the equivalent of it in this nation's currency!"

"Dream on, Matthew."

"SADIQ!"

"HEY! SHUT UP! SOME OF US AWESOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gilbert shouted, "IF YOU BOTH WANT TO DO IT SO BAD, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN BEDROOM!"

"Oh maple…"

~.~

_**A/N: -shivers- It's so quiet here... Hello? Reviewers? Does anyone have any comments? **_


	28. Innuendos and Plans

Twenty minutes later and they were all sitting at breakfast. Roderich hid a yawn and looked groggily at Matthew and Sadiq. "So Anita is here."

…

"Anita? Do I really want to know who that is?"

Matthew frowned, "that's not possible! I just wanted you and Gilbert here in reality. I didn't want the bad guy of my story coming through."

"WHAT?" Both Roderich and Gilbert looked over at Matthew in shock.

"Oh… maybe I should have mentioned that… Anita was going to be the antagonist in your story."

"WHY?"

"I get it," Sadiq smirked, "so she is jealous of their sexual feelings."

"Romantic feelings, yes."

"That's the same thing."

"No, it's not."

Gilbert raised a brow at Matthew, "Yeah, it is."

Roderich glared a bit at Gilbert, "no, they are completely different. Anyone can have… stirrings…"

"What stirrings?"

"Gilbert, I declare this conversation over."

"Declare all you want but they're still the same thing."

"Nein, they are not!"

Matthew nodded, "Roderich's right."

The Turk shook his head, "you are both wrong. They are the same thing."

"THEY ARE NOT!" Both Matthew and Roderich raised their voice in unison and caused the other two to laugh.

"What is so amusing," Roderich asked wearily.

Gilbert wrapped an arm around him and shook his head, "it's just that you both are such romantics."

"We both simply know better than to confuse bedroom activities for love."

"Mhmm. Roddy, I'm going to teach you something right here and now."

The Austrian blushed a bit and shrugged Gilbert's arm off, looking away. "I would much rather not have to learn whatever you have in mind. This is not appropriate breakfast conversation."

Gilbert forced the aristocrat to look at him and put the man's hand over his heart. "Sometimes, when those _stirrings_ happen when a guy walks anywhere that the other guy has been or even has his thoughts roam over to the other, it's called affection. Then when there's all these awesome feelings that gather up inside a guy and threaten to send the guy running into the most supposedly unawesome situations that normally the guy would never run into, the only way that the person can come close to explaining how he feels is by taking that other guy into his bed and having as much sexual intercourse as he physically can until the guy is so full of his affections that it's impossible to ignore."

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT THAT WAS THE MOST VULGAR STATEMENT EVER MADE!" Roderich was blushing like mad.

"…so full of his affections…" Matthew was writing on a napkin and laughed, "that is brilliant. I need to fit that in somewhere."

If Roderich grew anymore embarrassed, he was going to explode. Gilbert pulled him close and hugged him, giving the man a reason to hide his face. "Don't forget the stirrings comment Roderich made."

"Right, right. I got it."

The Prussian winced a bit as Roderich hit him, "what? If he is writing about us, then he better get our dialogue right."

"Can it, Gil."

Everyone paused and stared at the man in shock.

…

"Did he just use…?"

"Kesesese~ Is someone getting used to all the slang of this century?"

"…Gilbert, don't make me find Anita."

"That's fine if you do, I still need to get her back for what she did to me and you." Gilbert was as arrogant as ever. "She is in dire need to feel my sword in her."

"…Pervert."

"Hmm? OH GOTT! COME ON SPECS! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Gilbert looked at the other two.

Sadiq shook his head, "Interesting stirrings there, Prussian."

"HEY! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

Matthew laughed and continued to write on that napkin. "Just make sure that it's your sword in her and not the other way around."

"GOTT VERDAMMT! COME ON! MATTIE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE MY SIDE!"

Roderich pulled away from him and turned, "I'm going to play piano while you three discuss sexually natured material."

"Come back in twenty minutes and we might have a harem going in the kitchen."

"Pfft, don't tease him too much, Sadiq."

"Specs! I won't be taking part in it, I swear!"

"Yeah, he's just going to sit in the middle of it all and feel stirrings."

"GOTT DAMMIT NEIN!"

Roderich left the room and the sounds of Chopin drifted from the living room.

Gilbert glared at the couple across the table, "you guys suck, you know that?"

"My sword's in my bedroom if you want to use it against Anita."

"That's taking it too far."

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Get your minds out of the gutter. I meant metal sword. An actual blade."

Oh, the other two snorted a bit at their own thoughts and Gilbert nodded, "I need something along those lines. She's gute at fighting. Always has been. I shouldn't have taught her all my moves."

Matthew bit his lip to keep from commenting.

"So why did you?"

"Pfft, why else? She was little when I first met her and I always thought of her as a little sister until I found my little bruder, Ludwig. Until I found Ludwig, I would teach Anita to fight so that when she ran into trouble on the ocean, she could battle her way free."

"Huh…"

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair and sighed a bit, "I probably shouldn't have ignored the looks she gave me or all the obvious signs that she loved me. I just figured it was her being a kid. She's like my sister. It didn't make sense that she would want to get sexual about it."

"But…?"

"But nothing. She wants a hell of a lot more and I don't."

Sadiq looked over at Matthew, "you have one screwy mind, you know that?"

"Don't blame this on me! I just wrote it on paper! I didn't actually make Anita real!"

…

They both looked at Matthew drolly.

"Really?"

"She told me she jumped though the portal that Roderich and I fell through."

"I blame society for making me write novels."

Sadiq snorted and shook his head, "I blame nothing. It's crazy, but I have to admit that Gilbert and Roderich are growing on me."

"Pfft, I am on the other side of the table, smart one."

"It's a figure of speech."

"Alrighty then." Gilbert got up and nodded, "I can tell when a couple are about to eat at each other's faces. I'm just going to have at it on Roderich in the other room while you both enjoy the kitchen." He picked up the jam from the table and winked provocatively before running out of the room.

"What the maple was that supposed to mean?" Matthew looked after him and Sadiq smirked.

"That means I now owe you nothing and we have the whole morning to ourselves."

"Hmm?" Matthew looked at him before his mouth opened in a silent 'oh'. "Let me just put my notes with my rough draft."

"You have approximately twenty seconds and counting."

~.~

_**A/N: Crack pairing is ridiculous. XD I just got so tired of FranceXCanada or AmericaXCanada. Plus the TurkeyXCanada story here on FF is AMAZING! **_

_**Yes, you may smack me if you know me for the terrible **_**long **_**innuendo part of this story. **_


	29. Tell me

"Specs~!" Gilbert walked into the living room and Roderich nodded a bit in acknowledgement. "Oh Specs, stop playing!"

"What do you want, Gilbert?"

"I was thinking…"

"Ja?"

"Our reality is all but a dream, right?"

"According to Matthew… ja, that's right."

Gilbert grinned and moved onto the piano bench with him, "I have been thinking a lot lately…"

"You really should stop doing that. It's bringing the most ludicrous conversations to the table during meals."

"Shush Specs-"

"Roderich. It's Roderich, not 'Specs' or 'Roddy' or any of those nicknames."

"Shush, _Roderich_. I am trying to do this correctly."

"My apologies continue."

Gilbert held back a retort for the snotty apology and continued, "If we aren't real in the book, but we are real here, then why go back? We can't be together in that book. The most we can hope for is moonlight get togethers and even then we would never truly be happy. We would either have to marry some old coots or young dolts to make everyone higher up happy; thus getting one another jealous and hurt. Or, and this one is even worse, we would admit our feelings to the masses and be banished from our lands for being homosexuals and we would be scorned for the rest of our lives or killed."

Roderich stopped playing and stared at the ebony and ivory for a long time. The silence in the room devoid of all life, "…We would be together though…"

Gilbert stared at him and felt his face warm up slightly, "you would have us admit it to everyone."

"I would not settle for a young woman of society when I know that I would not be content. I may acquiesce to my bosses and their whims; however, in matters that concern and effect me in the long term, I am not going to allow anyone but myself to make decisions." He looked over at the Prussian and nodded. "I would have us admit it to the masses, to hell with the consequences."

"Roderich…" Gilbert stared at him in a whole new light. This was beyond anything that he had expected from the Austrian.

"Gilbert, you haven't known me for a long time and I only know what I have been told by fellow Austrians, Anita, and from what little I have seen of you. It's far too early for me to be making any declarations or trying to marry you. If you want to stay here then I have no qualms with it, but as to my intentions, I have only one. I intend to keep an open mind and consider all my options before I make any moves from this point forward. All that my pride has brought me thus far is several physical wounds that are still healing and an ego that I allowed to be stroked by a Frenchman who had no true feelings for me."

"Roderich-"

"Do _not _tell me that you love me, Gilbert."

The Prussian moved closer and wrapped his arms around him, "whatever you choose to do then I want to do it with you. I don't have anyone anymore. My country is gone and my bosses can't stop me from making any decisions. I am the maker of my own destiny and mein Gott, I will do whatever pleases the awesome me."

"Gilbert, stop using awesome so much."

"See? Nothing to stop me."

"You're not funny."

"Roderich! Can you use your open mind to open your pants?"

"GILBERT! WE WERE HAVING A SERIOUS CONVERSATION!"

"Yeah, but it was getting all fluffy and touchy feeling. I'd rather we do something fun."

"Nein, I will not have any part in your schemes."

"Specs~"

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! NEIN!"

"I love you though! I can only tell you using actions!"

"You just told me!"

"I'm a mute!"

"YOU'RE TALKING RIGHT NOW!"

Gilbert captured his lips and shook his head, pulling back only after Roderich ran out of air, "You're magic Roddy! You have cured me of my mute nature! Danke Gott!"

"…dummkopf."

"Tell me you love me Specs."

"I already told you that- Mmph" Roderich found his lips captured again and he melted into the Prussian's embrace.

"Tell me that you'll marry me Specs."

"You and this marrying kick."

Gilbert's face hovered close and he narrowed his gaze, "you can always take it back, just tell me. Bitte…"

Roderich looked at him and shut his eyes, "I see no use in doing so."

"It would make me back off from demanding sex."

"Nein, it would make you all but continue the endeavor."

"Are you me?"

"Nein-"

"Then stop assuming and tell me you will."

"Fine. I will."

"You'll what?"

Roderich wrapped his arms nervously around the Prussian and stared into the glittering crimson eyes watching his every move. Roderich slid forward a bit and took a deep breath. "Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"You can refer to me as 'your awesome' if you would like."

"Shut up or I won't say it."

"Oh, sorry." Gilbert made a gesture of locking his lips with a key.

"Right… Gilbert… I will marry you."

"Really?"

"Ja."

"Will you wear a dress?"

"Warum?" Roderich stared at the man in horror and Gilbert held him close.

"You would look so freaking amazing in a dress. I would be honored senseless if you would do that for me."

"If you wear a dress then I will."

"I would look like shit in a dress though."

"Really?" Roderich's eyes glinted mischievously, "I rather think that you would look downright stunning in a dress. After all, you have the more feminine figure between the two of us."

"Pfft, dream on! You clearly are the woman of this relationship."

"Gilbert, nein…"

"Roderich, ja…"

"You are a handful Gilbert."

"Yeah, I know. My sword, so to speak, is rather large isn't it."

"Dear Gott, you are not bringing that disturbingly vulgar conversation into this."

"Ich liebe dich Roderich!"

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Shut up while I continue playing piano."

"I brought jam though for lubricant!"

Roderich gave him a look before continuing to play piano.

_**A/N: Ouch, and it almost led to smut. So close~! You could almost feel it coming with the jam and the innuendos, and the- MUAHAHAHA! –evil writer being evil-**_

…_**Review's are appreciated since I feed off them. XD**_


	30. Liar

"_Anita…"_

_The woman under him stared up at him and smiled that childish smile of hers that seemed to always grace her face. "Te querido…"_

_Gilbert smirked as he bent over and nipped up her smooth, soft neck and nuzzled himself into the sea smelling hair of hers. "You always seem to be right here when I need you…"_

_"I love you Gil."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_She laughed brightly and it seemed like bell chimes sounded under him. Gott, but this was the way to do it. Her arms snaked around him and he felt her soundlessly begging him._

_"Eager tonight, are we?"_

_"You know you want it to."_

_"True." He unfastened his belt and let his pants drop to the ground before starting to remove his undergarments. His pale chest shone with the sweat of another day's long amount of labor, but then again so did her chest. Those emerald eyes watched him intently; unwilling to allow him to run or hide. That was fine by him; he wasn't going to go anywhere._

_Gilbert moved in close and wrapped an arm around her, forcing her under him and stroking her core as he moved. She gasped before looking up at him and capturing his lips._

_"Anita, you know I enjoy taking things slow and gently before getting hard."_

_She didn't even blink. "Hurry and ride me, bastard."_

_Gilbert chuckled, "and everyone wonders where your underling got his language."_

_"Don't bring my pupil into this."_

_The Prussian grinned more and started to shove fingers into her, causing her to writhe with pleasure. "Now, now; I had a pupil at one time. She was quite the weakling, but I taught her some tactics and you'll never guess where she ended up."_

_"In your bed," Anita barely got that much out before she felt his erection replace his fingers. _

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah; that too, but I was actually going to say she ended up becoming the most fearsome pirate in the Atlantic."_

_"The most fearsome pirate with a country backing her up," she corrected._

_"Kesesese~ I still don't get that."_

_"Shut up and fuck me hard, Gil."_

_"Again! Geez, I like things slow." He started to get faster and sighed as if he was bored. "Why is it whenever we do something like this, you always want to do dirty talk and primal sex. Where's all the fun teasing and laughs in this?" _

_"Who the hell needs that?"_

_They moved faster and locked lips, fighting with every move and thrust. Their needs were body-oriented. Sheets found themselves ripped by the force they were being tugged at, springs of the mattress creaked by the pace that they moved, and as orgasms overtook the duo, cuts and blood littered the bedspread. _

_"GIL," Anita held onto him and ignored the blood that was getting onto her open blouse. She didn't give a single care. Gilbert pulled out before he came in her and carefully moved to the side to finish himself. _

_"Give me a minute…"_

_The Spaniard rolled over and traced along the scarred and pale skin of the Prussian's back. "Ti __quiero__."_

_"Yeah, yeah…"_

_She wrapped her arms around him and nipped at his ear, "lo siento for the scratches."_

_Gilbert smiled back at her, "I've learned to live with them. After all, you're a pirate. You love the fight of everything. Fighting always has bloodshed."_

_"Mmm, true…" She lapped at his neck before he turned and pushed her onto her back. _

_"Mhmm. Hold still." He leaned in close and brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear before laying down beside her. "Gute nacht, Ani."_

_"Night Gil."_

_Gilbert shut his eyes and started to go to sleep when Anita shook him. _

_"Gilbert?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you upset about me marrying Roderich?"_

_"Why would I be? I've never met him and if you love him then there's no problem." Gilbert smirked, "he will obviously have to love you or I'll murder him."_

_"…" Anita stared at him before rolling over, "good night Gilbert."_

_"Nacht, Anita. Don't worry about waking me up before you head to Spain tomorrow. I need some sleep for once."_

_"I'll let you sleep."_

_"Gute."_

Matthew stared at his novel pages in shock. "…GILBERT!"

The Prussian looked over from where he was having a rather adorable but serious discussion with Roderich over how much maple syrup should be used for pancakes. "What's up?"

"You… and Anita…"

The Prussian's eyes flickered with something before he shrugged, "Mat, you look tired. You should take a nap."

"Like you're one to talk, Gilbert. You kept me up all night with your insolent behavior and begging at my bedroom door."

Gilbert snickered as he returned his gaze to the Austrian. "You know that's just because I love you and needed you last night."

"You just wanted to…" Roderich paused before he said it and Gilbert smirked more.

"Wanted to… Come on, Roderich. Everyone talks about sex all the time. Gott, I can go out on the streets and find people sucking face on every street corner."

"Just because it's popular doesn't mean that it's any more proper."

Matthew held the papers in his hand and looked at the two for a minute as they argued over this. Roderich blushed more as Gilbert poked fun at him and continued to eat his pancakes. The Prussian slowly scooted forward and wrapped his arms around the increasingly flustered Austrian.

The papers became wrinkled as Roderich picked up a napkin and started to scold Gilbert over his manners. They both were blushing a bit as they realized how close they had become.

Sadiq walked in and pulled him out before he became a voyeur to the duo's activities.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Gilbert…"

The Turk raised a brow before shaking his head. "You get too into these stories of yours."

Matthew shoved the papers into Sadiq's hands and shook his head. "He lied to us all. He had a relationship with Anita, but he treated her as a fuck buddy instead of a person."

Sadiq read through the papers before frowning, "Does Stuffed Shirt know?"

"Stop calling him that, but no. He has no idea."

"Alright then." Sadiq tossed the papers into the fireplace and Matthew jumped with a start.

"What the hell?"

"If he doesn't know, then good for him. They like each other. I don't want to see that change just because they have had a past. Until Gilbert starts pulling that shit with Roderich, I don't think it matters if he knows or not."

"But… maple…" Matthew shook his head and sighed, "he'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, but if I learned anything from my relationship with my old Hungarian girlfriend, it's that no one should ever get in the middle of relationship problems."

"Oh yeah, what happened to her?"

"Ukrainian chick… I don't want to talk about it."

"She turned lesbian?" Matthew snickered before Sadiq shut him up with a glare.

"Don't think that that means anything about me. She was just weird."

"Mhmm."

"I mean it, Matthew."

"Right~."

The Turk glared at him before turning, "at least I don't get confused for my brother."

"How is it that everyone I date has an ego?"

"Technically you made Gilbert up so he doesn't count."

"Oh, shut up."

_**A/N: -humming and typing up big long climatic scene- Reviews are greatly appreciated. I feel like Fem Spain got some sympathy from this chapter. Poor Anita; Gilbert is being so confusing.**_


	31. The Mobster and more

Anita looked down the street and paused. No, Anita was not going to stand for this. She still was unsure of her whereabouts. This was not their realm. This was a whole new playing field.

Jumping through a window, she landed lightly inside the manor that she had come across and untied her hair, letting it cascade down her back. The Italian mobster blew smoke into the air as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and smirked at her darkly, "wondered where you went, Antonia."

She smiled at the nickname that people enjoyed calling her by. Her wonderful pillaging name; the nation of Spain could not prosecute her if her name on the seas was not her real name. "I was just wandering."

The man, Lovino, opened his arms and beckoned her over. "Get your ass over here. We have guests coming in about twenty minutes."

"I see…" Men never changed, no matter where you went. "I suppose you would like to fuck."

"Hard and vicious as we can," he gazed lustfully over her and Anita felt her smile grow bigger. This was how Gilbert should behave.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The Italian stood up and pulled her close, "I'm waiting for you to try to tell me to stop like most fucking women do."

"Hate to break it to you, but the only one who begs in this room is you."

Lovino grasped her hair and pulled hard, exposing her neck to his mercy. "You don't fear anything, do you?"

"Would you like for me to grab you some bandages for when I ram the hilt of my sword up your cute little chubby cheeks?" She squeezed his behind for emphasis and he tripped her, ending up on the floor with her as she dragged him down with her.

"God dammit! You're impossible."

"Ti amo."

His face turned red as he averted his gaze and started to undo his pants. Men were all the same, they never returned the gesture.

Anita smiled up at him and his lightly rose-colored cheeks turned twenty shades of red. He lifted her face up and the expression on his face changed for a split second before he shoved himself in.

"Harder, Lovi. I will leave if you bore me."

"Fuck you."

"If you don't, I'll find someone who will."

Lovino laughed darkly, "if you leave me, you'll never know where your precious slut is hiding."

Emerald eyes widened, "you found his residence?"

"I found where he's staying and his room that he sleeps in. Fuck, I know what he eats and where he shits. It's called being part of the mafia, ya bastard." He thrust harder and Anita absorbed this information as best she could in the current situation.

"Five minutes, Lovi."

"I fucking hate that nickname."

"Less than five minutes now," she wrapped her arms around him and pouted at him, making her eyes shine with tears that threatened to spill over, "you'll help me, won't you, mi tomate? I have no one, but you…"

He climaxed hard in her and Anita held back a satisfied feeling that swept through her to wait for his response.

"Keep doing that and I'll give you half my empire, Antonia."

_Anita_, Anita corrected mentally. _You will never be anything to me if you do not know my true name._

"Ti amo, Lovi," she exclaimed to the mobster, _and I can't wait to take my Gilly away from here. Prepare for battle for taking my true love, Roderich._

~.~

Roderich rolled over and opened his eyes to meet crimson eyes looking back at him. "WHAT THE-" Anything else that Roderich would have exclaimed was lost as he fell off the bed and hit the floor. He groaned and Gilbert climbed to the floor to help him sit upright.

"Es tut mir lied, liebling. You talk in your sleep and I got distracted."

Roderich didn't hear much of what he said as he rubbed his back, "…I do not talk in my sleep."

"Ja, you do. It's hilarious. You also cuddle like some chick."

"Gilbert," Roderich looked over at him and frowned in discontent, "you need to work on your communication skills. That is not any type of compliment."

The Prussian snorted and leaned against the bed, rolling his eyes. "Specs, you need to kick your feet back and realize that that was a great compliment."

"No one wants to hear that they talk in their sleep."

"Mhmm."

"It's true." The Austrian got up and shook his head, "sometimes you make me wonder if you actually have manners."

Quicker than he could take a breath to continue lecturing the Prussian, Gilbert shot his hand out and took the Austrian's hand into his, "liebling. The one thing that you will never have to ever doubt is that I have enough manners to never want to make you truly unhappy. You know that I will look out for you."

"I'm sure you will. You would lead me straight to a wall for kicks if you ever got bored enough."

Gilbert smiled a bit before kissing the hand in his, "I would never hurt you on purpose though. You know that, deep down, I love you more than I love myself, which is saying something."

"One thing that I will never doubt is that you have exceptional rhetoric, Gilbert."

"I have excellent everything, Specs," Gilbert winked before turning serious again. "I mean it though."

"We shall see."

Gilbert smirked a second before sniffing the air and gasping in surprise and excitement, "PANCAKES~!"

"Oh maple, they're up," a voice muttered from beyond the bedroom.

The Turk's voice followed, "I GOT FIRST DIBS!"

"HELL NEIN! I WILL KILL FOR THOSE PANCAKES," Gilbert shouted loudly. Roderich merely shook his head before following in the arrogant man's footsteps. This was going to be a long day… again.

~.~

_**A/N: Insert twist in plot so that the story doesn't end horribly? That's a great idea! By the way, my computer loves to mess up my foreign languages, sorry.**_

_**.**_

_**-a few hours ago:**_

_**-reading reviews- Oh goodness, Hungary will get better in my other story… -reads another and pauses- Antonia? …I didn't, did I? –rereads story- OH CRAP! –frantically trying to correct mistake- SCHEISSE! IT WON'T CORRECT ITSELF! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? –shuffles papers in room and plays with evil Russian Blue cat that keeps hissing at me- **_

_**-a while later-**_

_**I GOT IT! Antonia is a nickname! She goes by that name to get away with being a pirate! GENIUS!**_

_**-continues writing-**_


	32. Bad Moves

The four sat in the kitchen and ate silently. Nothing too unusual about this… well, minus the fact that GILBERT was in the room and SADIQ was sitting across from him.

Besides that… everything was pretty normal seeming.

Roderich smiled a bit as he finished his food and sipped at his tea. "This is a nice change of pace."

"Huh," Gilbert looked over at him, a mouth full of pancake.

"I take that back," Roderich looked away, "don't talk with your mouth full."

"You love me talking with my mouth-"

"I do not love any such thing." Roderich bopped the man's chin in an attempt to get him to shut up.

"Abusive!"

The Canadian at the table sighed, "you should have just kept your mouth shut, Roderich."

"Probably…" The Austrian shook his head, "there was a time, and this may seem a bit obtuse a thought, where people had manners and uncouth beasts ate where beasts normally eat…" The other three stared at him a moment before he sighed, "…a barn."

"Ah, I see…" Matthew wasn't going to tell the man of the thoughts that that brought to mind.

"There was a time where prissy aristocrats got some what what in the butt."

"GILBERT!"

"RODDY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

"Don't you dare mock me~" The Prussian mimicked.

Sadiq looked over at Matthew, the Canadian blushing madly, "What's wrong with you?"

"_Gilbert threw Roderich on the ground of the barn and sank to his knees before him. After days of planning, he was going to take the Austrian somewhere where he would never forget it. Untamed, daring, and just plain old-fashioned as old-fashioned got. He was going to fuck the man into the floor of his own barn…"_

Covering his mouth, the Turk stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Oookay… someone needs to get out more…"

"GILBERT! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"Ooh~ look at me~ I'm a prissy aristocrat who can't stand that my boyfriend is the most awesome person I know~!"

Violet eyes narrowed before the Austrian fought back, "look at me. I'm a Prussian who can't understand the concept of hygiene."

"Hey now! That's not true and you know it!"

"I know nothing…"

"Shut up Specs!"

"I suppose one also insults another's size as well…"

"Don't you dare Specs…"

Roderich smirked a bit, "Oh, but Gilbert. Your size doesn't matter. I'll help compensate. Besides, it's how you use your five millimeters."

Gilbert's face grew dark pink before he lashed out in fury, "At least I've had sex with a woman!"

Roderich stared at him a moment before standing, his eyes shut. "I'll be in the other room."

"Specs…" Gilbert stood up as the man started to leave the room and frowned, "Specs, I didn't mean it like that… wait."

He followed the man into the other room and Roderich turned to him, speaking in a low, calm voice. "Did you know that you speak in your sleep as well, Gilbert?"

"Huh?" Gilbert looked at him blankly.

"Anita…" Roderich looked over his shoulder in a knowing smile, the look sending volts of worry through the Prussian. "You and Anita were much closer than you had me believe."

"Specs…"

"It's none of my business. You got what you were after from me Gilbert. We have a stable enough relationship."

"What the hell, Specs, I lov-"

The Austrian put a hand to the other man's lips and shook his head, "I don't want to hear you say that again." Roderich turned, "Don't tell me you love me when you'll only leave in the end. Our, as they call it, 'fuck buddy' relationship is working for the best. Let's leave it be."

Gilbert watched as he headed out of the room and sat on the couch, wiping his face in weariness. "Damn it, you stupid, prissy aristocrat…" He looked up and looked at the door the man had gone behind, "I only love you, idiot."

~.~

Ten flanking in the backyard.

Another five taking the sides on both sides.

Anita smirked as she approached the door. Unlike her dear friend, she preferred a fair fight, letting the cards fall as they may. She rang the doorbell and smiled brightly, listening to the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hello-"

"Good morning!" Anita flicked her boot knife out and held it to the blond's neck, "my name is Anita, will you help me? I believe my dear lover is waiting for me here with a dear acquaintance of mine who needs to be killed."

The blond stared at her in horror before the woman pushed her way in, not caring the least bit about the Turk standing nearby.

"My grip is so lousy! I really need work, I tend to push too hard on others." Blood spilt onto the Canadian's neck and Sadiq sat down, holding his arms out in surrender.

"Just don't hurt him any worse."

"That'll depend on your little friends, now won't it?"


End file.
